


Bitter-sweet love

by ari_hearts, Exoltic



Series: Bitter~sweet universe [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon, F/M, Post-Episode: s03 Caméléon | Chameleon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_hearts/pseuds/ari_hearts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exoltic/pseuds/Exoltic
Summary: Felix is a salty loner with only one friend. A girl he met through the LadyBlog and the only one who has seem to broken past his shell and see him for who he truly is.





	1. Saltier than a bag of chips

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done... I have come out of my lurking shadow and started writing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newly Edited(?)[EXL]

     It's been a long, **long** day for a certain bitter boy. One would think having ties to such a rich family would ensure a life of ease, but life had funny ways of screwing you over. While he knows that his situation isn't the worst, his tiresome and just plain annoying life doesn’t help him. Opening the door, he glances around only to see the same monotonous, lonesome apartment his family has shoved him off too. A sudden, jolting ring from the pocket of his black coat wails out.

 

_RING_

 

_RING_

 

_RING_

 

_RI--_

 

"Hello?"

 

"Felix!!"

 

It's Adrien, Felix's cousin. It was quite a surprise for him, considering he doesn't call that often. Nevermind the fact that he never gets calls, unless it's for something model or business-related. 

 

"Hello Adrien, is there something you need?"

 

"Nope”, Adrien replies while popping open a bottle of pills. "I just wanted to see how you're doing before you leave for Paris!" 

 

"What?" Felix asks, confused as to when he ever stated he was going to Paris, of all places. 

 

"Father said you would be joining us in Paris for a while. Something about trying to expand your modeling beyond America," Adrien explains. He proceeds to babble on while listing tons of activities they'll do together once he reaches Paris. 

 

Felix holds back a frustrated sigh and tells Adrien that he must finish 'packing' as an excuse to hang up. He rushes over to his computer and sure enough, in his email inbox is a short letter from Nathalie stating he will be going to France tomorrow morning. A rush of anger quickly bubbles up inside of him, which slowly subsides into exasperation. Of course, it would be the case that his bi-polar uncle convinced his family to allow him to move to France on such short notice. 

 

He leaves his phone on the small coffee table in the middle of his bare studio apartment and starts to pack. Looking into the suitcase’s contents, the only thing to be seen is the simple, formal attire he wears daily and that one sweater with a cheesy pun Adrien got him for his birthday.

 

On second thought, maybe he wouldn’t bring that.

 

Drifting off into his thoughts, a sudden chime goes off on his phone. He glances over to see a message from his one and only friend; a girl he met online while randomly browsing the internet late at night. 

 

That fateful night he had somehow ended up on the LadyBlog of all places. Odd of him to even know how odd it was to be on there. However, he had stumbled upon the latest post about a strange girl who claimed to be Ladybug's best friend and was now spilling all the tea about her. Confused, he didn't comprehend why everyone just fell for this girl’s blatant lies.

 

But then again, the blind choose to see what they want.

 

Thankfully, his hope for the people of Paris was not lost as there was one brave commenter questioning the credibility of these posts; a person by the name of ChatonNoir. It was an interesting choice of name, seeing as how everyone's name was usually centered around Ladybug. There was not a lot of love for her partner, it would seem. Felix decided on solely making an account to help back up this stranger as everyone was attacking with their opinion on the matter. The events that followed spiraled one after another, and soon they were dm-ing each other about the whole situation. It turned out that Chaton happened to know Ladybug's so-called 'best friend'. Eventually, they were forced to exchanged numbers as the creator of the LadyBlog started harassing them for their stance on the post. It looked like they were so close to being banned and neither wanted to lose their new friend. Sure enough, one day later they were banned. Felix didn't mind as at least he made a friend out of the situation. 

 

 _Chaton_ : Hey I'm in class and it's boring. Sitting in the back is no fun at all. 

 

 _Salty_ : I still don't understand why they just shoved you away like that. Also, why is my name now salty?

 

 _Chaton_ : Welp I mean you were pretty salty when we first met. It's fitting.

 

 _Salty_ : *sigh* oh well, I guess I'm salty and proud

 

 _Chaton_ : That's the spirit! Anyways how's life over there

 

 _Salty_ : I just found out like 20 mins ago that I'm moving to France. More specifically Paris. 

 

 _Chaton_ : Oh.. Wow... Maybe we'll see each other! You did say you were the same age as me. We could be in class together!! Then I wouldn't have to suffer by myself!!

 

 _Salty_ : *sigh* but then I must deal with more idiots.

 

 _Chaton_ : Oh shit gotta run before the teacher finds my phone.

 

 _Salty_ : Run chaton! Bring me a coffee too!! Make sure it's black like my soul!!

 

 _Chaton_ : -_____- byeee

 

Felix leaves the conversation with a small smile on his face. Perhaps for once, his bi-polar uncle has done something good. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day, Felix jolts from bed in remembrance, and hurriedly grabs a few of his belongings as he rushes to the airport.

 

Unsurprisingly, life decided to make shit harder for him at the airport.

 

First, he is stuck in front of a large, loud family, with little children. They constantly complain about the long wait time, and it seems as though the mother has it out for him as she constantly tries to pass him in line. Even worse, all he wants is one coffee and one random, impatient lady attempts to steal it. Finally, on the plane, he was forced to listen to the grotesque man behind him snore throughout the whole trip. Overall, he probably lost ten brain cells, two years of his life span, and 10% of his sanity. 

 

He finally arrives late at night. He finds the nearest taxi shoves the little bags he has in and heads off to the Agreste Mansion. As he waits for the trip to end, he takes out his phone to message Chaton.

 

 _Salty_ : I'm in Paris and all it took was a few years of my life span and 10 brain cells

 

 _Chaton_ : Well on the bright side I'm here! Maybe we can meet up and I can help you find the 10 brain cells you lost

 

 _Salty_ : I don't think you'll find them. Anyways, I'll be starting school here tomorrow, anymore of that positive advice. You seem to be full of it which I still don't understand.

 

 _Chaton_ : When all else fails try and make friends

 

 _Salty_ : In another lifetime

 

 _Chaton_ : And you wonder why I call you Salty. 

 

 _Salty_ : ... in that case, everyone needs salt in their life, It makes things better

 

 _Chaton_ : Well then

 

 _Salty_ : Anyways I must go now I'm almost at my Uncle's place. I must be prepared to deal with the hell that awaits me.

 

 _Chaton_ : just don't lose more brain cells

 

 _Salty_ : I can only try

 

Felix turns his attention away from his phone to see the daunting Agreste mansion outside of his window. The car screeches to a halt and steps out, reaching to take his items with him. He pays the driver and dreadfully walks into the Mansion awaiting hell. 

 

Sure enough, it didn't disappoint. He was greeted by his Uncle's assistant. He was given the rules of the house, schedule of his studies and photoshoot times, as well as where he was to sleep. He was then sent off to his room. Sadly, he did not see Adrien once. It seems he would have to wait until tomorrow. 


	2. Sweeter than a bag of chocolates, lonelier than the stray cat (Edited)(x2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix hasn’t lost any brain cells yet. Adrien is trying to keep the peace. Marientte has found her new friend. Oh and Lila is a thing, but not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I know how to write. Whom am I kidding please leave comments, roast my writing, question my typos and remember kids go outside. (EDIT: I was able to go through and correct my mistakes)

“FELIX!” A voice rang out, startling Felix awake. 

He cracked open his eyes only to see his cousin Adrien, and what seems to be a tray of food in hand. 

“What’s with all the yelling? It’s so early!” Felix groans, while trying to hide in his cocoon of blankets to escape the harsh sun rays beating down on him. 

“You’re late. I’ll leave some food here,” Adrien says as he puts down the food tray. Quickly, he pulls off the covers over Felix’s head, “Now go get ready!” Cackling, Adrien walks off and closes the bedroom door leaving the bitter, tired blonde all by himself. 

Felix finally manages to pull himself out of bed, no longer tired because of the disturbance of his cousin. He begrudgingly takes a bite of the sandwich left on the tray by his oddly ecstatic family member and decides to dress less formal than usual, wearing some black shoes that he found randomly in his closet (he suspects it was Adrien who left them there but hey they still look nice) dark grey skinny jeans, black dress shirt, and a grey sweater. It’s definitely out of the ordinary, but hey, for once he isn’t being required to wear fancy robes. Plus, he wants to see Adrien’s reaction. He’ll have to wear something more formal tomorrow. 

~~~~~

Felix quickly grabs his bag and heads off to the car. The bodyguard glances at him pulls open the sleek door.  

“Hey! For once you’re wearing something more casual,“ Adrien exclaims, not used to this new attire.

“Well, today doesn’t seem to call for formal wear, so I figured it wouldn’t be that bad.” 

Felix and Adrien continue their banter throughout the trip to school.

~~~~~~~

As the Adrien and Felix exit the car, Felix can’t help but notice the strange glances and incessant chatter that follows them. No doubt caused by Felix’s sudden appearance in the school. As they travel to the locker room, Adrien is practically mobbed by a girl with chestnut hair. 

“Hi, Adrien~ I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help me before class with some work I have to catch up on!” She exclaimed, obviously trying to flirt.

The girl leans in uncomfortably close- practically hanging off of Adrien’s arm as a look of discomfort forms on Adrien’s face. However, he agrees to it, most likely against better judgement. An odd sense hangs around Felix, as he feels as if he should know this girl. With a sudden epiphany, he realizes that this was the person who claimed to be ‘Ladybug’s best friend’. Annoyed, he watches Adrien be dragged to his doom with her. Curious, Felix wants to see how things play out. It seems as though Adrien is apart of Chaton’s class of idiots. 

As the school day drags along, the realization slowly dawns upon him that the liar, Lila, has taken his only guide map to the school. Felix lets out a sigh, accepting the fact that there is no hope for him now. He turns and scans the locker room, observing the situation. It seems as though mostly everyone has already filed to there designated hangout spots. All but one girl, who is in the corner, is still grabbing her items as well. The girl looked to be his age, with dark black hair that looked almost blue, pale, white skin and was wearing a light pink dress with butterflies, a black blazer, and a small, pink crossbody bag.

He carefully walks over to the girl and calmly makes a plan on what to say. He has a tendency to screw up talking to other people.

 “Ummm... Excuse me I was wondering where this class was,” he said while pointing to his paper. The girl looks up and Felix takes in the sight of her bluebell eyes. He coughs awkwardly and she takes a look at his schedule. 

“Oh, I’m in that class as well. I can show you where it is.” The girl smiles while waiting for Felix’s answer. 

“Ah- yes. Thank you.” Felix nods. They grab their things, walking out of the locker room. They awkwardly walk in silence as they head to their destination. The only sound is the other kids lingering around waiting for class to start. 

As they walk up the stairs, the girl begins to talk.

 “Oh, I don’t think I’ve introduced myself! My name is Marinette.” She looks behind, making direct eye contact with him. He returns the look with a blank expression.

 “My name is Felix.” Their conversation, as little as it was, dies down from there. 

They soon reach their destination. She holds the door open for him and he enters, quietly thanking her. He scans the room to see that most of the class is already there. He watches Marinette as she goes to the back of the class with a gloomy expression on her face, quite the contrast from the smile she gave him in the hallway. 

The teacher approaches him, saying ” Hello! I’m Ms. Bustier.” They shake hands, as she finishes explaining the current curriculum in the class.

“Hello, class! Today we have a new student! Please introduce yourself,” gesturing for Felix to come forward. He introduces himself as Felix Agreste and quiet murmurs run through the crowd. 

Lila, however, has no problem in exclaiming, “ So are you related to Adrien?” She asks with an innocent expression, which makes Felix’s tone slightly more bitter.

 “Yes,” he pushed out, and with the class quiets down. 

“Alright! Felix, you can sit all the way in the back, right next to Marinette.” 

He walks up to Marinette’s seat and sits on the bench. He takes all his materials out and pulls out his phone. Lila was in this class... 

He realized someone in here is Chaton. His only friend he’ll finally get to meet. He shakily starts typing out on his phone. 

**Salty:** Hey chaton I’m in your class.

As he sends the text, he sees Marinette discreetly looking at her phone and typing something. 

**Chaton:** Are you Felix? 

**Salty:** The one and only, don’t wear it out

There are too many things that line up. It has to be her. 

**Chaton:** Marinette? 

As he types that Marinette looks up at him. He gives an awkward half-smile. 

She writes something quickly in her notebook and discreetly nudges the notebook in his direction.

Nice to re-meet you :)

They both give a genuine smile. The rest of the class is spent passing notes, learning more about each other, and bringing Felix up to speed about the complete story of the Lila vs. Marinette war. At first, Felix only heard little snippets of this liar and her deeds, but now Felix knew the whole story. All the way down to how she was exposed by Ladybug.

 

He was shocked, to say the least. 

 

Finishing up, the bell rings as the teacher leaves to grab papers from somewhere. 

” So Chaton, care to enlighten me on where we’re off to next?” He says with a smirk, walking down with Marinette. As Marinette was about to open her mouth, a high pitched squeal rang out behind them. 

“Oh, Felix~ I can help show you around! You know, I have a photographic memory so  _ I  _ would be the best person to show you!” Her sweet smile leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Both Marinette and Felix’s expressions turn into something sour.

 “First off, that was rather rude of you to but into a conversation you clearly are not welcomed in. Secondly, I doubt you have a photographic memory. Thirdly, why would I want to willingly go with someone like you,” throwing a dagger-like glare at Lie-la. Shocked gasps could be heard around the area, as Felix badmouthed the ‘nicest’ person in the class. 

Lila glances up at him with an exaggerated sad face, exclaiming “B-but I was only trying to help.” She let’s a few crocodile tears fall, along with an ever so slight lip quiver. People quicking start rushing up to her while trying to comfort her. A particular auburn-haired girl stalks up to Felix. 

“Who the hell do you think you are to talk to someone like that?!” She angrily yells while getting right up in Felix’s personal space. 

Felix doesn’t back down and looks her straight in the eye.

” And who the hell said you could talk to me?” He calmly replies, still shooting daggers.

 Marinette stands next to Felix, staring in awe about the situation, and how calmly Fekux was handling everything. Then again, that was the salty boy she knew. The Classic “I don’t care enough to bother with you plebs”. As the girl stands there, ready to start yelling even more, a blonde boy bursts out of nowhere, getting in between them. 

“Felix! Alya! You guys need to stop or someone could end up hurt, or even worse, akumatized!” 

“Tch, she shouldn’t have talked to me, to begin with.” 

“HE should be apologizing! Stop making excuses for him Adrien. He may be your cousin but that doesn’t excuse him from being an asshole.” Alya huffs and turns back towards comforting Lila. 

“Fe just say you're sorry, please,” Adrien pleads with Felix because unlike his cousin, he was concerned with someone getting akumatized.

“I won’t say any apologies to someone as pathetic as her.” And with that, he gets up and grabs Marinette’s hand as they make their way out of the classroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to proof read but it be midnight so yea sorry if it was all over the place. I think it’s understandable but then again.... oof  
> Edited again by EXL (guys Felix is so mean honestly)


	3. Lies so nasty the Grinch wouldn't touch it with thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the Grinch wouldn't like Lila. Felix is questioning Adrien's choices. Marinette just wants everything to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. I'm writing most of this during my study hall.

The rest of the day goes as one would expect it. 

Felix and Marinette both face the end of hard rumors and hard glares. Even though Felix was the one to 'hurt' Lila, the word still got around that Marinette was the reason for Felix's terrible attitude. Unsurprisingly, Marinette ended up as a loser in this situation as well. 

However, Felix could not understand how Lila had everyone wrapped around her finger. 

Classes drag on, and soon enough the bell rings signaling the end of the day. 

Felix enters the locker room only to be met by a large crowd of kids; and in the center of it all, the catalyst of all his problems.

Lila.

As he walks in, a grimace forms on his face as he is forced to listen to the vixen's new pitiful tales. He tries his best to ignore the fallacies and quickly make his way out of the locker room. 

Just as he's about to step out the door of freedom, the witch spots him from the corner of her eye. She saunters up to him, face contorted into fake emotions of sadness. 

"Felix~ I'm sorry if I upset you. I shouldn't have gotten into your conversation like that but I was only trying to help!~" Her eyes are downcast, face filled with the illusion of remorse, lips etched in a perfectly sculpted frown. The crowd around her waits in bated breath, waiting for Felix's exception of her 'apology', as well as his own show of remorse. Felix, however, wasn’t going to back down from the pressure.

He lets out a scoff and says, "you're right- you shouldn't have gotten into the conversation." 

With that, Felix turns his heel and walks out the door, ignoring the multitude of whispers that sprouted. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In a lapse of judgment, Felix still failed to realize is that his actions had consequences. Both Marinette and Adrien were going to have to deal with hell. 

As marched out, Adrien scrambled after him only to be stopped by a certain blogger.

"What the hell is wrong with your cousin?!" Her words dripped of distaste at how disrespectful one person can be. Added on to the fact her 'friend' was humiliated by Felix's actions. Flipping her hair, she turns before Adrien to comfort her friend. 

Trailer her path with his eyes, Adrien watches as Lila “cries” on a bench about what she could have possibly done to have both Marinette and Felix to hate her so much. 

With the mention of the bluenette, all eyes fall on Marinette. 

Struggling to move past the mob of people, all hope was lost in her escape. Trying to make her way to grab her things, the tension in the air thickens as people soon begin to turn their anger on her. The first to speak was, of course, Alya's lover, Nino. 

"What did you say to Felix?"

The tension only rises from there. Accusations and heated arguments fly across the room. At some points, Marinette is stuck attempting to defend herself to no avail. 

Adrien watches, stunned at how out of control things were getting, as well as how many teachers have yet to come in thanks to the commotion. Breaking out of his thoughts, he realized he had to help the accused in some way. Managing to drag Marinette out of the room while the others are distracted by yelling about Felix and comforting Lila. 

They both run out to the front of the school were Felix waits, sitting on a step while scrolling through his phone. Adrien immediately stalks up to Felix, leaving a curious Marinette at the top of stairs, waiting to see how things turn out. 

Felix turns around to see Adrien and immediately stands up.

"So you ready to--," He gets cut off by a rather exasperated Adrien.

"What were you thinking?! You made things worse for everyone! Lila has a possibility of being Akumatized now!" 

Felix sighs, grabbing his bag off the floor and ignoring Adrien entirely. He starts to walk away, but not before turning back and saying, "Are you coming Marinette?" 

Both Adrien and Marinette are completely stunned for a moment. Shocked by the way his cousin was treating him, Adrien was only left to ponder about what brought them here. Never has he been on the receiving end of Felix's harsh, cold attitude. 

 

Marinette, frozen, was debating on what side to take. 

Stay with the boy of her dreams...

**or**

Go with the only friend who has got her back...

In the end, Marinette leaves Adrien in support of Felix. Much to his surprise, he watches as both Marinette and Felix leave, ending up with him all alone on the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette and Felix walk in silence for a while down the sidewalk before Marinette steals a glance at Felix. Her bluebell eyes connect with his emerald ones. 

"Why did you--" 

"I couldn't stand it,'' Felix interjected. “He seems to only care about whether or not Lila is happy. He completely ignores the fact that being complicit with her means that she can hurt you," he continues. "Sometimes he can just be an idiot." 

They both continue to walk until the hit a red light and wait to cross.

"So where exactly are you headed?" Marinette asks, showing a rare glimpse of her cheerful smile.

For once Felix really had no idea what he was doing. He just left without thinking, therefore he had really nowhere to go. He was supposed to be with Adrien, but obviously, his cousin was no longer an option of someone to hang around with. His face flushes a bit in embarrassment of how poorly thought out his plan was. 

 

Was he really that pissed? 

"I don't exactly know where." He admits, his face flushed. Marinette giggles as the light turns green and they cross.

"Well, in that case, I know somewhere we can go." She grabs Felix's hand they're off she drags him down the sidewalk. He admits defeat, deciding that this was most likely better than staying at the boring mansion. They race down the winding road, nearly crashing into many people. It's an adrenaline rush.

Eventually, they make it to their destination. A small cafe with the theme of Paris' heroes. Marinette lets go of Felix's hand and turns, giving him the biggest smile he has seen all day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien, on the other, isn't having the best of times. Originally, he had planned to walk around and explore a bit of Paris with Felix, but now he's stuck searching for him. After Felix’s outbreak, he had gone straight back to the library, completely forgetting that both of them needed to be present for the photoshoot at 4. It's currently 3 and unless somehow, magically, by the power of Ladybug, Felix shows up he is

 

utterly screwed…

 

He first checks all the areas the Felix would be most likely to end up in, then checking any place Marinette might take him. Unable to locate his cousin, Adrien decides he's had enough and goes to his favorite cafe. A small themed cafe, all dedicated to the city of Paris' heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir. As he walks up to the establishment, he glances at the windows only to do a double-take. Unbothered, there sit Felix and Marinette. 

He hides behind a bush to get a better look at what they were doing. Sure enough, there are a plethora of items scattered across the table. Pencils and sketch papers are strewn about the table, their drinks left to be forgotten.

Adrien can see their lips moving, however, he cannot understand what they’re saying. Periodically, they would look up from their things and laugh. This surprises him as normally his cousin was a person of little emotion. But here he was, with Marinette, laughing away. 

His pondering is now forgotten as a sudden scream can be heard. He whips his head to face the street only to see a girl with flaming red hair. She looks almost like...

**Lila.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack sorry, it's shorter than last time but I couldn't find another appropriate place to end off on. 
> 
>  
> 
> Next time on Bitter-sweet love:
> 
> Lila has been akumatized and is now on the hunt for Felix. How will Ladybug and Chat Noir handle the situation? Alya watches from the sideline with Nino trying to record the 'karma' that Felix deserves. Felix now continues on the noble pursuit of roasting Lila so much that she might as well be gone. Find out next time!!
> 
> (Edited by EXL. Felix is honestly mean guys)


	4. Blind as a bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blind see what they wish to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hgnnnnnnnnnn yall keep showin up and thank you so much for the comments and kudos they mean a lot 
> 
> also, thank you @phantombullets240 for the line it was majestic and helped with my writers' block on the whole akuma fight :)

Both Felix and Marinette hear a shrill scream and immediately turn their heads. They peer out the window to find an unwelcomed sight. A certain vixen has been akumatized. Her hair now a long flaming mess, a short blood red dress, a simple crossbody bag strapped across her. She stalks down the street looking for her intended prey. Marinette quickly tries to excuse herself however Felix has none of it.

"We need to get out of here now." His voice firm and with that he grabs her hand. They quickly exit the store along with the masses fleeing the street. But somewhere in the crowd, Felix's grip on Marinette's hand slips and with that, she's lost within the crowd.

 

Felix frantically searches for his friend but is unable to find her.

 

He still continues the go through the crowd looking for her but eventually, the crowd thins out leaving only him at the end of the street. He walks up the deserted street and rounds about to corner only to come face to face with a battle between Lila and the heroes of Paris. He runs into the alleyway only to be stopped on his way there. He's pulled behind a trash pile by none other than Alya. She has her phone pointed, no doubt filming the scene. 

"What the hell?! What are you doing walking through the street in the middle of an akuma battle?!" She whisper-yells as the battle rages on behind them. They continue to keep their eyes focused on the fight as they argue. 

"Oh, I see you do have some semblance of a brain." Felix bitterly replies, avoiding the question. Alya rolls her eyes. "I doubt you have much of a brain if you believe that Lila is a- AGHH!!" She screams as they narrowly miss being hit by a flaming car. 

 

Now as they're out in the open they come face to face with Lila, she seems even more pissed off than when she was first akumatized. Ladybug and Chat Noir then swoop in standing between them and Lila. They're at a standoff waiting for who will make the first move. Sure enough, Lila lunges at them first. Ladybug falls back, grabs Alya and Felix and zips off to the nearest rooftop. Chat Noir runs forward blocking every attack that Lila tries to land on him, thus giving them time to escape. 

"What were you both thinking?! You shouldn't have been this close to the fight!" Ladybug chastises both of them.

"I'm sorry." Alya apologizes sheepishly no doubt having gone through this before. 

"I wasn't exactly expecting to end up caught between a fight, I was just looking for Marinette. But it clearly seems like she was able to get away." Felix replies and turns his focus solely on the streets below watching as Lila continues to fight Chat. Time after time her bag dispenses orbs that when they land in her hand immediately catch fire. What he fails to realize how Ladybugs face slightly shifts, a small smile plays her face for a brief second before she gets back to the task at hand. Alya is, as usual, recording the fight. 

"The akuma has to be in her bag." Ladybug says to herself. She jumps off the roof off to the street leaving Alya and Felix on the rooftop. She joins the fight once more.

"Okay, Chat I have a plan." She tells her partner as they dodge yet another blast of fire. "The akuma is in the bag meaning all we have to do is distract her, so you can get close enough to destroy the bag." 

"Alright m'lady." Chat gives his iconic wink. 

They attempt to execute the plan; however, each time Chat gets close Lila is quick to notice him. The superhero duo are not the only ones that seem to realize the struggle. Felix attempts a plan of his own. 

He stands up on the rooftop in clear view of Lila and attempts to get her attention. 

 

 

"HEY- umm ah what was her name oh- HEY LILA OVER HERE YOU LIENG PIECE OF TRASH!!" She immediately turned her head, eyes dead set on Felix. 

 

  
"FELIX AGRESTE I WILL MAKE SURE YOU BURN FOR HOW YOU HAVE HUMILIATED ME TODAY!" 

"Tch- Really? I say something and you get akumatized for that? Pfft, you're even more pathetic then I thought." In her blind rage, she dashes towards him only to be stopped dead in her tracks. She's yanked back by Ladybug and Chat finally is able to use his cataclysm on the bag. Her powers are now gone. 

Lila reverts back to her regular form, a purple butterfly flies out of the now broken bag. 

"No more evil-doing for you little akuma!" She catches the akuma in her yo-yo, purify's it, and sets it free. The heroes jump up on the rooftop, leaving Lila on the street. 

Chat Noir turns from the sight of Lila. "Pound i-- it?" instead of his lady being there to return the fist bump she is putting her arm around Felix's waist. "Chat Noir I hope you don't mind but I'm going to return Felix to where I left his friend, Marinette!" She smiles sweetly. "Oh yeah, I'll take care of everything else here." He says, a bit disappointed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ladybug drops Felix off in front of the school. Just as he starts searching for Marinette he sees her on the other side of the street right in front of her parent's bakery. She waves for him to come over and Felix dashes over to her. 

"Sorry I got lost through the crowd." She smiles sheepishly. Felix places a hand on her shoulder, "It's alright. I just worried a little." A bit of an understatement, his cheeks are dusted with a light pink blush as he realizes what he just said. He retracts his hand, rubbing his upper arm nervously. "I mean not that you can't handle yourself I mean you have dealt with that piece of trash for a while now." Marinette starts to giggle at how Felix is acting. Felix smiles back, sense of relief and comfort from being around Marinette. They both walk into the bakery ready to continue on and forget about Lila just for a bit.

 

Little did they know a certain vixen was watching

 

waiting to strike again...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Adrien wasn't exactly having the time of his life. Currently screwed as he realized two things;

1) He's late for the photo shoot and subsequently had to tell Nathalie that he and Felix were caught up in the akuma attack. This gave him 2 hours to spare.

2) Felix had left with Ladybug and now he has to find Felix _**again.**_  

Adrien spent a good hour and 45 minutes looking all of places Ladybug could have possibly left him before he finally came across the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. He quickly transformed and ran inside, hoping that Felix was in there. He ran up to Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, "Hello! I was wondering if my cousin- Felix came in here with Marinette?" He smiles and explains that he has been looking everywhere and is in a bit of a hurry. 

 

Sure enough, a rather annoyed Felix comes out of the bakery door after Mrs. Dupain-Cheng, holding a mysterious bag which seemed a bit too large to be filled with pastries. Felix and Adrien wave her goodbye and they walk outside. Adrien calls Nathalie, tells her where they are, and to send the driver so they could go to the photoshoot. 

"So..." Adrien starts off rather awkwardly. 

"So, what?" Felix responds, his voice as sharp as ever. Adrien brushes it off, sighing. 

"Just please promise not to make things worse tomorrow."

"I can make no such promises." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next day rolls around. 

 

Felix, of course, sleeps in late and is forced to scramble about for something to wear. Being the train wreck he is, but no one will ever find out, he pulls out the first thing he can find which happens to be the new outfit Marinette had bought for him yesterday. Yes, they went shopping much to Felix's dismay, he actually enjoyed it. he especially enjoyed wearing the outfits that Marinette styled together. Felix sighs knowing his usual style of dressing so formally has now died, a painful death. He's wearing a grey beanie, with a Chat Noir pin in it. A black sweater, red plaid button-up shirt, grey acid wash jeans, and some black converse. He grabs his bag and runs out the door of his room and down the grand staircase, where Adrien was waiting at the door. Felix sighs accepting the fact that he won't be having breakfast. Adrien gives a slight eyebrow raise at what Felix was wearing but remembers that bag Felix left the Dupain-Cheng bakery with. He gives silent praise that Marinette has managed to make his cousin actually not dress like he's going to work but rather to be a normal teen. 

 

They walk outside and entered the car. It was a quiet uneventful ride, a calm before the storm so to speak. They entered school to a large commotion in the center of it all Lila, Marinette, and...

 

 

_Chloe?_

 

 

Adrien is bewildered at the sight of this. Felix looks ready to kill everyone. Lila is the first of the three girls to notice the two of them standing there. She latches on to Adrien's arm.

 

"Adrien~ I understand you're friends with Chloe but I don't think you should be friends with her anymore. I walked into school today only to find her and Marinette arguing! I came up trying to break them apart only for her to turn on me~ Telling me to back off, even though I don't feel like THAT towards you! I was only trying to help and be nice!" She bats her eyes away, an all too fake frown on her face. Adrien, on the other hand, is pissed at why everyone wants to make his life ten times more strenuous by provoking Lila at every turn and is rather annoyed at the fact that Chloe feels the need to always scare off people. 

"Look, Chloe, please leave everyone alone. I don't intend on ever dating you."His voice ice cold, eerily similar to Felix. With that, he turns away and walks up to the stairs the rest of the class following suit. Leaving only Felix, Marinette and Chloe in the courtyard. The three of them all look at each other. Chloe breaks the silence first.

"And who are you supposed to be?" She looks him up and down. She feels as though she has seen this guy before. 

"Felix, I see you don't recognize me." With that Chloe let's out a small gasp as she realizes who it is. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"It's been a while."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically made Lila have powers like Honey Lemon from big hero six- whoops. I meant to update later this week but yeee I managed to write something good, I swear I rewrote this whole chapter like 5 times. By the way, I hope this makes some sense but the reason I chose for Lila to be a fire based akuma is because of how I always seem to describe Felix as "cold" or "icey" in personality. The idea was that she wanted to burn his icey exterior. 
> 
> Next time on Bitter-sweet Love:
> 
> Chloe is brought up to speed on the state of the class. Marinette is slowly realizing that friends have a tendency to come from the least expected places. Felix continues his quest of roasting Lila with some help from Chloe and Marinette.


	5. The enemy of my enemy is my... friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette needs a hug. ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu Chloe and Marinette 10/10 best friendship  
> Lila is discounted trash, not even regular trash, that would be an insult to trash  
> 10/10 we support Felix being deep down a very nice and caring person he's just bad at expressing his way of caring sometimes...

"So I come back from New York to find all of these idiots have found a new leader, subsequently throwing Dupain-Cheng away. Utterly ridiculous!" Chloe huffs as they all sit around in her room. Felix and Marinette on one couch and Chloe on a couch right across from them. Yep, Chloe managed to get them out of classes for the first half of the day. After lunch, they return to the hell known as school. Chloe replays as to how Felix walked into the mess that took place this morning.

"Lie-la was dragging Dupain-Cheng's name through the mud! Trying to twist on the story of her being the victim and Dupain-Cheng not accepting her has really caused some 'emotional' distress." Chloe huffs again while taking a light sip of the wine she's drinking, clearly, even she is too done with the class. Marinette sighs eating a few really expensive mini chocolates, Felix surprisingly not going straight for the wine but rather a sea salt ice cream frappuccino. An odd choice for an odd friend. "Anyways after that whole speech Dupain-Cheng tried to defend herself, but that blogger 'friend' of her's stopped her, so naturally I had to do something about the situation." Chloe gives a smug smile. Marinette continues the story. "Chloe then proceeded to say that the entire class was quote 'utterly ridiculous' for following the lies of such trash." 

Felix was surprised to see Chloe of all people help Marinette. Then again while Chloe may be a nuisance she wasn't straight trash like that liar. "So, what do we do now?" Felix asked before taking a long sip of his drink. The room falls into silence as everyone ponders their next move.

"Well, we can't necessarily expose her without there being a lot of backlash," Marinette mumbles more or less to herself. 

"Who the hell needs friends like that anyway, I might have been not the best of people to you, Dupain-Cheng, but at least I wasn't a coward who pretended to be your friend only until it no longer suited me." Chloe takes another sip of her wine, subsequently drinking it dry. She slams her glass down on the table, shaking everything on it, and slightly startling both Marinette and Felix. She jumps up from her seat, "Let's go! From now on we're hanging out together! If those losers can't see past her lies than it's their loss." Chloe spins on her heel and walks across the room near the door. Marinette and Felix follow, rather surprised by the new friend they have gained. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alya looked at the clock sighing, she's waiting in the classroom by herself for lunch to end, Lila is off somewhere else. Why couldn't everyone get along she wondered. The bell rings and people slowly file into the classroom. However, a big chunk of the class follows in at once with Lila. Alya smiles as Lila sits next to her. They talk animatedly about Ladybug till the late bell rings signaling that class has begun. Ms. Buister walks through the door ready to begin class when Chloe busts through the door along with Felix and Marinette. She walks up the stairs to the back of the room and sits in the back row along with Felix and Marinette. Under any normal circumstance, they would have been told to have only two people per row, but Ms. Buister had enough of everyone fighting for the last two days. She shoots the trio a bit of a questioning look but turns back to teaching the class. The rest of the class silently give each other looks at the odd scene, sweet Marinette with stuck up Chloe, and bitter Felix. Adrien seems to be the most confused, ever since Felix has moved in they've been growing more distant over this whole Lila situation, but Adrien stands firm in his stance of not exposing Lila. 

After classes end for the day everyone was quick to start whispering about Chloe arriving back from her trip to New York, and subsequently her new found friendship with Marinette and Felix. Lila being Lila doesn't like where all this talk is going. She, however, is quick to twist the story so the focus is on her. As everyone prepares to leave she 'accidentally' bumps into Chloe, falling down and drops all of her school supplies in the process. Everyone is quick to side with Lila and to yell at Chloe. Marinette, however, was having none of this liar's crap. 

"Felix give me your drink." She whispers as everyone is busy helping Lila. 

"Why-"

"Just give it to me please." Felix sighs and gives up his drink, he knows where this is going now. Poor drink. He didn't even get to finish. 

"Here Chloe let me-" Marinette 'slips' on a notebook that was spread out across the floor. The blue liquid lands all over Lila's clothes. She gets ready to yell at Marinette but she realizes that she's in public not alone. "I'm SOOOO sorry Lila! I didn't mean to drop the drink on you!!" Marinette attempts to get the drink off only for it to smear deeper into Lila's clothes. Everyone tells Lila not worry, that Marinette didn't mean it she's just sometimes clumsy. Lila walks off with Alya and Juleka who agree to help Lila with getting a new set of clothes. 

Everyone leaves the scene with Lila now gone and everything. However, a certain boy stays behind with Felix, Marinette, and Chloe. 

"I saw what you did Marinette. I thought I said that we should really not expose her or get her even angrier! Just yesterday she was akumatized and now all three of you are pulling this crap again!!" His voice is filled with disappointment and a bit of anger as he was only trying to make sure no one got hurt but instead, everyone just has to go around provoking her. Felix takes a step forward towards his cousin. 

"Look Adrien I get you want to make sure everyone is happy but this is not the way to do it." 

"You don't know that! You haven't been here for as long as the rest of us dealing with akumas!" Adrien is exasperated and done with all of this at this point.

"Well guess what Adrien I have." Marinette walks to Adrien with a calm but firm voice that eerily reminds him of Ladybug. "I've been here for everything, and while you may be trying to help all of the people... That's just it. You chose to help the majority by allowing Lila to run rampant hurting me. I'm done with this, I'm done with the thoughts of nearly getting akumatized every day because of her. In the end, someone will always be unhappy." With that, she walks past Adrien and goes down to collect her things from her locker. 

"Adrien as your cousin, I'm telling you this in the hopes that you'll actually listen. But you seriously should reevaluate what you're doing, you may think your the just one in this situation. However, that is far from the truth." He walks away no doubt going check on Marinette. Leaving only Adrien and Chloe.

He doesn't bother to say a word to her after this morning's incident. As he is turning to leave the door Chloe finally speaks up. 

 

**_"And you say I have changed."_ **

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Felix walks into the locker room to find Marinette sitting on a bench close to tears. She looks like she's trying to stay calm but failing. She turns out the sound of him closing the door. He walks up to her slowly. She tried her best to put up a smile. 

"Hey, Felix! If you want we can go to the same cafe we went to yesterday!" Her voice is cheerful but you can still hear the cracks in her voice. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, of course! Why would I!" She smiles her eyes looking as though the tears in the corner might slip anytime soon. Felix isn't sure how to exactly deal with the situation. She's obviously avoiding the situation but he knows she's not okay. He works up the courage to ask her another question. 

"Can I umm hug...you?" He sounds so awkward asking it out loud. His face turns pink for a little he gets ready to fully retracted the question when hears her reply. 

It's a simple, "Yes." 

She stands up from the bench and Felix gingerly wraps his arms around her. She however immediately clings on to him full on crushing him in the hug. Her head buried into his chest as she cries silent tears. She knows that she has to stand up for herself and all but it's hard when literally almost everyone else chooses to instead back up Lila. It hurt, even more, coming from her crush. Felix understands that everything has been tough on her, and honestly admire her for being able to go for so long when dealing with all of this. He holds her tighter as she continues to cry. 

After what seems like a lifetime she lifts her head up looking Felix straight in the eye. Her eyes have red rims around them, her nose slightly irritated from all the crying. "Thanks... For being here with me, even if at first it wasn't in person, I'm glad to have had you stick by me." She smiles at him, and them slips out of his arms. She grabs her things that were once forgotten on the bench. "Let's go watch movies and stuff ourselves with cookies. I think we deserve it." She laughs a little as they walk out, towards the bakery deciding to take their time relaxing and not have to confront anymore of the events that have transpired today. 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**CLICK**

The small snap of a camera could be heard distantly. 

An evil grin grew on her face, oh how easily people let their guard down when they think no one is around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF I think I just lost a bit of cool while writing this... I went from wanting to laugh to oh my irene Marinette needs a fucking hug...


	6. One photo can tell a million stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A picture can tell a million stories, but which one is the truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, my finals are coming up in like 2 weeks. ;~;

 

A sly smile appears on her face as she looks at the photos she has just collected.

 

 ** _Now what to do with them..._**  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey girl, what's with the call at this time!" Alya spins her chair towards the clock on her nightstand. It reads; 21:47. Normally most of her friends would be either sleeping or doing the homework they had put off until now. But oddly enough Lila was calling her. A strange out of place call, Alya can only wonder why. Maybe she managed to get an interview with Ladybug! 

"Alya come meet me at the cafe down the street from the school. It's important." Lila's tone was dead serious. She then hung up the phone leaving Alya even more confused. Alya stops working on her new article for the LadyBlog and quickly throws on a jacket before leaving the apartment. She runs down the street as quick as she could, phone in her right hand, held in a death grip. After 10 minutes she reaches the location Lila said to meet at. She is quick to see Lila standing just outside the door, and she runs up to Lila.

"Hey, so what was it you wanted to talk about?" Lila downcasts her eyes, a bit fidgety in response to Alya's question. 

"I think it's best we sit down and talk about everything." Lila opens the door, motioning for Alya to come along with her. They immediately sit down in a booth that was in the corner almost secluded from the rest of the other patrons. They order food and everything, then the table falls into a dead silence. 

"Come on, what's so important that we had to meet up at this time?" Alya questions Lila, the suspense leaving Alya on edge. At first, Alya thought this was gonna be some good news about LadyBug but now she's not sure. Lila sighs, before grabbing her phone from her bag, pulling up her camera roll. 

"I didn't really understand why Felix didn't like me when we first met but now I think I understand why." She turns her phone around so Alya can see the picture.

Alya looks at the phone in shock. There on the screen was a picture of Marinette and Felix, he had his arms wrapped around her waist, Marinette had her arms wrapped around Felix too clearly reciprocating the feeling. Her head was resting on his chest, he looked at her with such warmth in his eyes, something Alya had not witnessed at all in the time knowing him. He was always aloof, cold and bitter. Alya always wondered why it seemed like Marinette already knew Felix from before he came, now she can see why. Now the question was now what was Marinette's motives. Alya knows that she clearly still likes Adrien since otherwise, she would no longer be giving Lila a hard time. So what was she doing with Felix... Alya quickly goes down a spiral of thoughts before a loud 'ahem' brings her back to the present. 

"Alya I've known for a while that Marinette has had feelings for Adrien but now I don't know what to think. I tried my best not to interfere with things, but if she's deciding to move on then... Well, to be honest, I like Adrien." She covers her face with her hands looking both embarrassed and ashamed. Alya isn't sure how to react. Betray her best friend and help Lila get with Adrien or possibly have Adrien end up with someone who might just be doing this as for vengeance. Alya knows Adrien would be too much of a pushover about everything and she didn't want him to get hurt. Honestly, she thought her friend was better than this, but if this was how things were gonna be then Alya knows who's side she must take. 

 

Alya makes her mind up right then and there. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Adrien sighs as he looks at the clock. 

 

22:00

 

Felix still hasn't come home.

 

 

Currently, Adrien is in the Mansion all alone. His father had an emergency meeting so tonight Adrien was left to himself. This makes Adrien both ecstatic and bored. He paces around the room contemplating the events of the past serval days. 

"Plagg, what am I doing wrong! It seems as though no matter how hard I try to keep the peace, it just gets screwed up. I'm supposed to be a superhero but I can't even keep my classmates and friends from revolting on each other." Adrien sighs as he lays down on his bed staring at the ceiling. Plagg is off in the corner stuffing his face with cheese.

"Well Adrien, you can't satisfy everyone." Plagg takes another bite of the Camembert slice he's holding. Adrien rolls over now laying on his stomach. "Ugh- I guess, but if Marinette continues to expose or antagonize Lila then, things will just get worse for everyone involved." Plagg stuff down the last of his Camenbert, "Well then no matter what happens someone is gonna be angry, I say that you just go with Princess even if they're angry at you, maybe with more people on her side, those classmates of yours will finally see the truth." With that Plagg turns off the light before falling asleep in his usual spot. Adrien sighs before fitfully falling asleep. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So... why are you here?" Felix deadpans as he sees Chloe slammed open the hatch to Marinette's room."I could ask you the same thing." Chloe huffs before sitting down on the desk chair. The room falls into an awkward silence. They both look at some direction other than each other. Soon the hatch door opens, interrupting the defining silence. Marinette walks up the steps and into the room, wearing a Chat Noir onesie. It's clearly handmade and not like the ones in the store. Chloe stares at the onesie, clearly wanting one. 

"Hey, do you have a Ladybug one?" She asks quietly, her cheeks clearly a bit pink from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I have all the superheroes." Marinette goes to the back of the room, opens the closet and pulls out several onesies. Each one for each superhero, even Queen Bee. Chloe is a bit taken aback at that, even though she treated Marinette so poorly, which that description in itself was an understatement, still, Marinette even celebrated Queen bee. Chloe turns to Marinette, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Umm... Look Marinette I'm sorry for the way I've treated you." Chloe puts a hand out in an attempt to bring things to a truce. Marinette shakes it smiling at Chloe. It's the first time in a long time that someone has actually apologized to her. Marinette pulls out the Queen Bee one and hands it over to Chloe. Chloe has a smile, one that's so full and genuine, compared to the way she normally acts this was all a shock, but nonetheless a pleasant reaction. Chloe grabs it, asks where the bathroom is and goes downstairs to change into it. This leaves Marinette and Felix in the room. 

"So you invited Chloe?" 

"Yeah, she looks to be turning over a new leaf. Although she has not been the best of people in the past, now she is clearly trying to make up for it. And I want to at least meet her efforts, and not let her seem as though it's all for nothing." 

Felix nods, clearly there must be some history between the two, but neither bring it up. Marinette faces lights up as she remembers something, she goes to the rather embarrassing box filled with gifts she never gave to Adrien and pulls out a box. In that box is a Ladybug that most likely will fit Felix, since he is about the same size as Adrien. 

"Here, we can't have Chat Noir without Ladybug." She grins, handing over the onesie to Felix. He looks it over questionably, unsure whether or not to put it on. He sighs accepting his fate. 

5 minutes later Marinette, Chloe, and Felix are all sitting on the floor blankets and pillows spread around as cushions. As they watch tons of classic cartoon movies and shows on Marinette's laptop.

This continues late throughout the night till eventually no longer could hold back the power of sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning comes about hitting everyone like a brick. Some were able to get up feeling great about the day others dreaded today. 

Chloe and Felix went home early in the morning but not before receiving a boatload of pastries from, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Leaving Marinette to collect herself before going to school. 

"I think that looks great Marinette!" Tikki smiles. She floats around following Marinette as she scrambles around getting ready. 

"No Tikki I'm clearly missing something!" Honestly to Marinette, it sometimes feels as though Tikki is like a second mom to her who seems to be proud of everything she does and is quick to guide Marinette through her mistakes in a loving and caring way. Marinette wouldn't be sure if life would be the same without Tikki after all Tikki has come to play an important role in her life.

Marinette has finally found it a perfect headband to go with her outfit. She is wearing a flared dress, that is a light pastel green on the top part and is black on the bottom half. Her hair is tied into a side fishtail braid, and she has a black headband on to go with it. She also has black kitty stockings on, along with some black flats. 

Marinette gathers her things before finally heading off to school for once not rushing to get there before the bell. 

As Marinette enters the school things seem to fill a bit off at first and sure enough it is. People are staring at her, whispering among each other, as though they had some dirt on her. She walks up the stairs and enters the classroom. There stood Alya, Nino, and a few others crowd around Lila. Everyone was staring at something on Lila's phone. All heads turn as they see Marinette walk up to her desk, they glare at her. Marinette sits down sighing, no doubt Lilla has spun a new tale, making Marinette seem like the one to blame. Sure enough, Alya comes stomping over to her desk along with Nino and Lila right beside her. Everyone stares, waiting to see them interact.

"What the hell is this?!" Alya turns the phone around showing a picture on the screen, it's of Felix and her. She was hugging him and it looked as though they really did care about each other, the moment looked intimate. Clearly, Alya seemed pissed off and Marinette could only think of the thousands of horrible stories that could easily be played off this one image alone. Nino looks conflicted but for the most part, disappointed.

"You made this big rivalry between you and Lila. You started all this crap out of jealousy. You knew that Lila liked Adrien. All of this only for you to just go around with someone else close to him. You never really cared, it was clearly all about making sure that Lila wasn't happy!"   
  
"Are you even listening to yourself?!" Marinette stands up slamming her hands down on the desk.

"I liked Adrien way before Lila even came here. You of all people should know that."  

"It may have started that way. But clearly, it's turned into something else."

"No! It hasn't! Maybe YOU have turned into someone else!" 

Marinette runs out of the room leaving everyone in there dumbfounded at the interaction that just took place. She keeps running only to pass by Felix and Adrien on their way to class. Both of them look confused. Adrien stands there hesitating on whether or not to go after her, however, his hesitation left him and moment to late immediately Felix went dashing after her without hesitation. This left Adrien standing there in even more confusion. In the end, Adrien chose to go up to class and see what damage has been done.

Felix, however, races after Marinette. Finally catching up to her in the middle of a deserted hallway. Marinette turns around seeing him, a smile crosses her face, only to be replaced by a look of pure terror. Felix turns around to see a dark purple butterfly fly towards his direction. Immediately both him and Marinette instinctively run away from it only for it to quicken its speed. Just as it is only a few feet from Marinette, she reaches for her earnings, her hands shaking as she undoes the earrings. She tosses them to Felix, she then speaks her voice so quiet yet booming with terror. "Run, don't let hawkmoth touch these earrings." Felix stays by her side for a second longer before Marinette repeats herself this time her voice loud with terror.

"JUST RUN!! Please, I'll explain later, GO!!" 

Felix does as she says and runs, he has a death grip on the earrings. He runs until he reaches the empty bathrooms hiding in there. He opens his hand only to see the earrings are no longer like that of what Marinette had, she had given them as regular earrings but these are clip-on earrings now. This has piqued his interest, he decides to put the earrings on, all of a sudden a bright red light appears, then a small unknown creature. 

"Hello Felix, I'm Tikki!" The little creature that is known as Tikki puts it's tiny, what he assumes is a hand, out. He shakes it with one finger because of how small it is.

"What are you?"

"I'm a kwami, and we kwami grant powers, in this case, I grant the powers of Ladybug." At the mention of Ladybug Felix's mind completely shatters. Everything falls apart only to completely make sense. 

 

"Okay, what do I have to do."

 

 

After a brief explanation of how to use the Ladybug Felix transformed. He ran back to where he last left Marinette only to find her missing. He hears a loud boom from the other side of the building, he quickly swings to the classroom no doubt that's where Marinette must have gone. He dashes in only to see the akuma, just as he was about to yell for Marinette someone else beats him to punch in terms of talking. 

"Alya stop, you can fight this!" He turns to see Nino yelling these words. Alya is quick to respond

"There is no more Alya, only Peacemaker!" An evil smirk appears on her face after the mentioning of these words, she cackles as any true villain would. "Now I must go find Marinette and teach her a lesson. Peacemaker breaks the wall and runs off, only as she leaves does everyone notice Felix's presence. Felix has no clue what to think anymore, if that was Alya, then where was Marinette... 

"You're not Ladybug," Adrien says confusion written all over his face.

"Such a great observation," Felix replies sarcastically. "Obviously I'm not Ladybug. Ladybug was unable to make it today due to some unfortunate events, I just so happen to be the only one she could contact and thus here I am. Now if you would excuse me I have some things to deal with." Felix swings away. He knows deep down that he wasn't exactly Marinette's first choice, he would imagine that had she had the choice Marinette would pick someone more accustomed to wielding a Miraculous. 

Felix continues to swing about only for him to be disturbed by the sound of footsteps, no doubt someone else speeding along by rooftop. He turns expecting to see Chat Noir only to be greeted with the sight of a girl, who was dressed in grey and white, her hair up in two buns. Felix immediately comes to a halt, accidentally stopping too fast and crashing on to a rooftop. Guess he still has to work on landing. The girl in grey and white stops as well and helps Felix up laughing a little at his horrid excuse of a landing. 

"And who just you may be?" 

The girl smirks before responding, "Well obviously Ladybug." She laughs before giving a sort of tada to Felix. Felix then embraces her. 

"I'm glad your safe." Marinette hugs him back, it makes her heart happy knowing that Felix cares about her wellbeing. They then let go getting back to the task at hand. 

"Okay, so first things first we need to locate the new akuma," Marinette states. 

"Then what?" 

"We'll figure out from there. We don't really know about anything regarding her powers and thus can't make a good plan." A loud boom could be heard, coming from another side of town, the side where the news studio is located. They both quickly converge on the tower only to be stopped right outside by a certain black cat. 

"And may I ask who may you both be?" He says, obviously not trusting of the two of them. Marinette responds first. 

"We're here by request of Ladybug." 

"Yep, something came up and we're here to help you." 

Chat Noir glares at them, looking them up down for any signs of either working with hawkmoth or being another akuma. He can't find anything. 

"Look I understand you may not trust us Chat Noir, but we're here and we have a job to do, either you learn to just work with us or you get out of our way," Felix says sharply. Reluctantly Chat gives in and decides to work with these two new heroes. They storm the building only to find it unusually quiet and devoid of human life. They quickly move up the floors only to reach the recording rooms where they find Peacemaker sitting in the middle of a room, she stands up she has a long flowing white dress short in the front, long in the back. Black vines swirl up her legs tiny black flowers blossoming from them. She's wearing a flower crown that is adorned with blood-red roses. Black vines also crawl up her arms. Her face has a white mask with specks of black everywhere, her lips matching the blood-red flowers. 

"I see you've brought new heroes today. Nonetheless, I shall complete my goal of retrieving your Miraculous." She lunges forward trying to grab at the Ladybug Miraculous, she quickly blocked by the new mouse Miraculous holder. All four of them continue to fight, it's almost like a dance, one that can easily go awry if you so much as miss one step. This dance keeps going on, however, something must change for it to end. A climatic note to bring the start of the end. 

"Lucky Charm!"

A rope appears in Felix's hand. His vision goes black and white, he looks around to see spots on both Chat Noir and Marinette, as well as the light switch for the room. He quickly goes to the light switch a turns it off. Only Chat Noir can now see however Peacemaker is still putting up a serious fight as though she can see his next move despite the light. Marinette decides that now is time to use her new abilities as the mouse holder. She whispers the magic words and soon her powers a put to use. She takes one step and is able to feel where everyone is in the room, with each step she makes it's almost like echolocation, she quickly makes her way over to Felix.

"Hey!"

"Wait how did you find me?"

"My power apparently is sort of like, connecting with the earth, each step I take the room lights up, I can feel every little movement."

"Okay well here take this," he hands her the rope, "While Chat Noir is distracting her try to use this to get her to stop moving, he'll know the rest." Marinette nods and carries out the plan. While Chat continues to fight, Marinette is able to sneak behind Peacemaker, she is able to use the rope and wraps it around Peacemaker pulling her back. She stumbles and falls over, Chat is quick to make use of the distraction, calling out cataclysm, he swipes the blood-red flower crown, turning it to dust.

"Quick! Turn on the light!" Chat yells.

Felix turns the light back on seeing the akuma flying out of the flower crown. He is quick to catch and purify it. Soon the Miraculous Ladybug cure is quick to fix everything leaving it just as it was before the akuma incident even took place. 

"Guess you guys aren't bad after all." Chat Noir smiles before saluting. "Now if you'll excuse me I believe I must return this lady back to her school." 

Just then Alya gets up still dased. She then looks at all three of the superheroes. It takes about a few seconds before her eyes widen, her face portraying how shocked she was.

"Where's Ladybug?! And who are you?!" She starts rambling off questions until the beeping of all three Miraculouses goes off. Quick Felix leaves and so does Marinette leaving only Chat to carry the curious blogger back to her school.

Felix and Marinette quickly land in an alleyway.

"I guess you must be surprised and perhaps a bit disappointed." Marinette sighs and averts her eyes, looking down at ground waiting for Felix's response. 

"Surprised? Yes. Disappointed? No. In fact, now that I look at everything it makes complete sense. You're both very similar in both personality and appearance. You act very confidently and courageous as Ladybug when fighting those villains, and you're the same when it comes to Marinette fighting Lila's lies."

"Really? You don't think less of Ladybug finding out that she is me?" 

"No, because there's no one else who would have the strength to deal with the role of being Ladybug."

Marinette's is plastered with a big grin after hearing what Felix said. Her cheeks become a rosy pink, heart elated that he still thinks so highly of her. Marinette closes the distance between the two of them wrapping her arms around his neck. He momentarily gets flustered before wrapping his arms around her waist. Both are rather nervous but no one moves an inch. Marinette feels her heart race, her cheeks take on a darker pink shade, she feels like she does whenever she used to be around Adrien. That part scares her little but she also feels a deeper connection between her and Felix. Something more real and authentic. In a simple few seconds, she decides to pursue this more authentic feeling, one where not only does she feel nervous but a deep sense of calmness and trust between both of them. Just as their lips touch, their transformation wears off.

 

A loud gasp is heard from behind them, both instinctively jump back from each other. There stood Chloe and Kagami both shocked and confused at what they just saw. Chloe's look soon turns from shocked to an eerie calm. 

 

"Explain. Now." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow OOOF I wrote so much in one chapter lol


	7. A love more sweet than ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has made me realized why I hate hospitals lol  
> but yea this update happened to be a bit late because I was in the hospital !!!!

Both Marinette and Felix stood there awkwardly as Chloe waited for an answer. No one really knew where to start, hell both of them didn't even know what Kagami was doing with Chloe. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Chloe relented, she would speak to Marinette later, right now they have more important matters. They all start heading for the school, then after a minute, Kagami spoke up.  

"Adrien was speaking about you both a couple of days ago during practice. More specifically Marinette and some things between her and this girl. " At this Marinette feels a pang of hurt in her heart. It's momentarily, she knows a part of her feels the pain of what ifs', what if she wasn't so awkward, what if she actually talked more to Adrien in the beginning. But then she also remembered how dead set he was in not exposing Lila, how each time he dug himself deeper into Lila's side when he only meant to play the pacifist. It made those what ifs' drown out, it made her remember that she has people like Felix and Chloe who firmly stand by her. Kagami continues on with talking about how Adrien is worried about everything, but for some reason firmly planted in his stance. Kagami however, can see from a mile away that he isn't exactly taking the neutral party as he intended. 

"I may have not liked you before but, I also cannot play a part in Adrien's ignorance." Marinette looks at her with a bit of a questionable look before replying.

"Why don't you like me? I mean I get we didn't exactly have the best of introductions but... I always did get the feeling that you had something against me." 

"Well, you did reject Adrien." Momentarily after this statement, Marinette panics, very confused about this assumption.

"WAIT-- WHAT?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT IDEA?!" Marinette continues panicked but then stops as she turns and sees that neither Chloe nor Felix seemed fazed by this.

"Wait... Why aren't you guys freaking out?!" Both Felix and Chloe laugh, a very strange sight. 

"You give my cousin too much credit."

"Yea, Adrien for the most part, is very oblivious." With that last statement, Marinette joins in the laughter. Oblivious? Understatement of the year. Kagami doesn't seem to understand what is so funny but lets them have their odd moment. After they all stop, Marinette picks up the conversation.

"So why were you with Chloe?"

"Simple really, I was worried for Adrien. Adrien has mentioned before how he was friends with her, so she seemed like the obvious person to talk to." Kagami's neutral expression drops momentarily, showing that she truly cares for Adrien. The rest of the way is walked in silence till they reach the entrance for there school. There on the front steps, everyone seems to be talking and waiting. There's usually a 15-minute wait before classes resume. All four of them walk into the building relatively unnoticed, until they see Lila up ahead, her back turned to them. She's most likely preoccupied with telling some more lies. As she walks past the liar and her clearly brainwashed classmates, Lila is quick to notice them and make use of the attention of a certain picture, as well as the lack of details from said picture. She quickly turns around and puts herself right in the middle of Marinette and the rest of Marinette's company. 

"Oh, Marinette~ I was so worried for you after Alya got akumatized! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have shown her that picture of you and Felix! I didn't expect her to react like that!~" Her voice is sickeningly sweet, like cake gone wrong. The rest of the classmates watch on waiting for Marinette's usual reaction, oddly enough it never came. Instead, Marinette responds with her own sweetly laced poison. 

"It's alright Lila we can't control the reactions of others! Just please don't take pictures of us without our knowledge again!~" The class murmurs a little, slightly sympathetic with Marinette as they all agree Lila crossed a boundary there. Lila realizes her mistake.

"I'm SOOO sorry Marinette!~ As well as to you too Felix!" Lila says while glancing a bit back at him giving a rather pitiful excuse of an apology.

Kagami is tired of this pointless game she watches take place between Marinette and Lila, sometimes enough is enough. Kagami is quick to notice Adriens sudden appearance in the front of the crowd and calls out to him.

"Adrien! We need to talk." She says and shoves past Lila. She grabs Adrien's arm and pulls him away, leaving a shocked Lila behind. ' _How dare someone touch her Adrien!'_ she thought. As she tries to compose herself, Felix decides that two hits at once would be the best for this occasion, he is after all just about done with this game. Especially after the way, Marinette acted early after nearly getting akumatized. That moment would be etched in his memory for a long time, so Felix intends to make sure Lila pays. 

"I believe we should all get going." He walks past Lila as calm as one can be. He then grabs Marinette's hand and they both walk away. But not before turning his head slightly and looking Lila right in the eye as he kisses Marinette's cheek. "If you must know since you seem so intrigued to find out everything about us, I believe now you have your answer." Lila's eyes widen and the rest of the class is left in shock. Lila was left most confused but frustrated, she thought their relationship would perhaps be the key to blackmail, but nope that option went flying out the window. 

They both basically ran off in the direction of the classroom. Stopping only momentarily to look back at the storm they left behind. They both were filled with excitement and nervousness at the same time. They never really talked about revealing their relationship but it seems as though right now they did the right thing. Once they enter the classroom Felix discreetly gives back the Ladybug Miraculous to Marinette. They both sit down waiting for class to begin, on the outside, they looked calm as ice but on the inside, it was like an ocean of feelings all waiting to be released. The most that could be done to release these emotions was the simple act of lacing their finger together. The loud chime of the bell signals classes is about to begin. Classmates file in some outright glaring at the both of them, others opting to ignore them. It's as though they all believe that this is a bad thing, most likely in Alya's previous statements about her being with Felix, that this was all a ploy to get back at Lila, that perhaps Marinette may have never had the right intentions when she was pinning after Adrien. Just thinking about it sours her mood. But in the end, she continues with her best of making sure that she doesn't let their glares affect and she focuses on the fact that she has Felix and the fact that better things were yet to come. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end of the school day came by quicker than the speed of a car down a highway. No, one bothered to say a word directly to Marinette or Felix, not even Lila. Alya was still upset after she heard the news, but decided her efforts best be spent helping Lila. Adrien looked pensive all day as though he was trying to figure out a 3000 piece puzzle. Kagami kept talking to Adrien occasionally in between classes, most likely trying to sway Adrien to a better side. Chloe kept trying to find an open opportunity to talk to Marinette privately but failed. As soon as the day ended Chloe was quick to walk over and drag Marinette to her Limo. Marinette only got say a quick bye to Felix and Adrien, only to be dragged away. Right, when they got in Chloe was quick to make sure everything was locked and that no one could hear them. 

"So now~ Since when did you have a Miraculous? And why did Felix have Ladybug's Miraculous?"

"I only just got the Mouse Miraculous today and Felix only had Ladybug's Miraculous because we found her and she wasn't in any condition to fight." 

"Okay, and why did I find you guys kissing?" I mean not that Chloe is complaining, honestly after the events that have happened Marinette kinda deserves some luck in her life. 

"Well, I mean~" Marinette trails off at a loss for words her face is pure happiness no doubt going over the events of before. Chloe decides it's best to leave it at that. They eventually get off at some upscale restaurant. Marinette is shocked by it and insists that Chloe doesn't have to take her there, but Chloe insists this as a way of payback for some of the mess she has caused. Normally she would've gone there with Sabrina, but ever since Chloe has come back Sabrina has been avoiding Chloe and is no doubt part of Lila's inner circle. They end up eating a nice dinner having a surprisingly civilized talk, with no one else needed to buffer the conversation. All around it helped Marinette truly get to know Chloe better. Chloe offered to have Marinette be driven home but in the end, Marinette declined after all she has somewhere much more important to be.

Marinette briskly walked to the all too familiar massage parlor. There she found Master Fu, no doubt working on finding new ways to help her and Chat Noir capture Hawkmoth. 

"Hi, Master."

"Hello Marinette, I see you have come here to give back the Mouse Miraculous."

"Yep." Marinette hands over the mouse Miraculous to Master Fu, he opens the miracle box and places it back in its rightful place.

"Marinette, I understand today was a close call for you, and you revealed your true identity to someone." Marinette sighs, and is disappointed at the fact she allowed such a thing to nearly happen. 

"Yes Master, I had allowed the words of this girl to get to me." 

"Perhaps you would like to talk about it?" 

Marinette takes him up on his offer and he makes her a cup of tea as they discuss the events caused by Lila. Wazz and Tikki, of course, sat quietly in the background munching on snacks, with Tikki chiming in from time to time about the state of affairs at school. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette gets home later that evening. She does her usual routine of things; designing for a bit, doing her homework, all of that stuff. Eventually, it gets dark enough that she can say she's going to bed for it not to look suspicious. Making it seem as though she has gone to bed, she tip-toes up to the balcony of her room. She gets to the balcony and does a quick sweep of the area making sure no one can see the light from her transformation, especially her partner. 

"Okay, Tikki spots on!" 

Soon standing there was the famous hero of Paris. She grabbed her yoyo and was off swinging from rooftop to rooftop. She makes her way to an all too familiar mansion. Just as she was a few rooftops away a certain black cat made his appearance. 

"Hello, m'lady it's good to see you again." They both stop on a rooftop, Ladybug turns to face her partner, who probably had several questions. 

"Hello, Chat." 

"I missed you today." He laughs a little but it's not genuine it sounds a bit forced. "So why did you send mouse girl and boy Ladybug? I would think you would at least trust me enough to ask me for help instead of calling on two strangers." Ladybug face turns to a frown as she realizes her partner isn't exactly thrilled with what happened. He always would want to reveal their identities and she always shot him down. Yet someone else got to know her identity. 

"Look Chat," she takes a pause exhaling deeply to calm herself," I had no choice, the circumstances left me unable to be Ladybug at that time. I had to give it to my friend or else there would have been no Ladybug." Ladybug tripped up a little on the use of the word friend, it's probably best he doesn't know about her relationship for a while. 

Chat seems peeved but left it at that. He knows his lady must have had her reasons and something bad must have happened. But still, he doesn't like feeling helpless in these situations. He sighs before speaking again," Okay, just know that I'm there to help." He then continues down the rooftops leaving Ladybug by herself on the rooftop. 

It takes a moment but she recovers from the concerning conversation she had with Chat. He probably was going to stay peeved for a while. She leaps across the last few rooftops before landing right next to the Agreste mansion, she ran around till she spotted a window which showed a certain blonde-haired boy sitting at his desk. She knocked lightly on the glass window.

He immediately turned his head away from whatever he was working on to see what the noise was. He saw Marinette at his window, dressed as Ladybug. He quickly opened the window, and she climbed inside, landing ever so gracefully. Felix immediately engulfed her in a hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chat Noir continued to race on the rooftops till he leaped one final time, resting on a rooftop that overlooks the Seine. He settles down sitting on the ledge. He admires the view in an attempt to get his mind off today. His attempts are, however, futile. He decides, in the end, to check the LadyBlog since he hasn't had the chance to in a while. He opens up his baton and pulls up the ever so popular website. The first thing to pop up is an article along with some news clip of today's fight. 

** Two new superheroes in Paris? Where was Ladybug today? **

_Hey guys! So as most of you know today's fight was rather interesting considering the fact that we didn't exactly have any of the usual heroes present at this fight. Obviously, we still had Chat Noir there but oddly enough a new hero seemed to make an appearance, as well as the fact that we didn't exactly have our usual Ladybug. Let's first start with the new hero._

_(A blurry picture of a girl with dark hair and a grey suit is placed here)_

_As far as we know she must have been using her miraculous for the first time today since she hasn't appeared in any battles before. Most agree with the consensus that this superhero must be mouse themed, as for why she hasn't been called on till now remains a mystery. Her powers are unknown as most of the fight occurred inside the building where reporters were unable to go. For now, all we can do is wait and see until this hero is called upon again._

_(A much more clear photo of a boy dressed in the iconic Ladybug costume is placed here)_

_With photo, we get a lot more to speculate about. For one he is obviously dressed as Ladybug but is not the Ladybug we all know and love. The photo we have here is much more clear as it was taken at Collége Françoise Dupont. Where he first appeared. With the appearance of a new Ladybug, many new possibilities are being added to the table._

 

 

The rest of the article goes into detail about theories and ways to explain this new Ladybug. Everything from Ladybug being secretly dead to there being a multi-verse of Ladybugs. Chat Noir sighs as he realizes he isn't getting anywhere with this. He gets up stretches, 'might as well go home' he thinks to himself. He runs from rooftop to rooftop back to his all too familiar house. Just as he was about to take the last leap to his room an iconic red suit catches his attention. 

He watches as he sees his Lady leap from a window which leads into his house.

 

"What was Ladybug doing at my house?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; I spent so much time re-writing this chapter not fun... but some versions got a bit too dark and I wasn't sure exactly if I wanted the story to go a darker direction I think that's my main struggle with this story is keeping things light... welp! Thanks for reading


	8. When Ladybug is away the vixen comes to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I should be studying for finals  
> also me: I can't think let's write smth  
> *2,000 words later*

Adrien detransformed and paced around his room wondering as to why his lady was at his house... Perhaps his cousin knows something... Maybe his cousin was perhaps likely of being targeted by an Akuma, to be fair there is a good chance he would be. He walked across the halls until he reached his cousin's door. He knocked and heard a quiet 'enter'. He found Felix curled up on the couch with tons of blankets and pillows around him, his face buried in some pillows. 

"Hey, Felix!"

"Hi," Felix responded while still in his mountain of blankets.

"Sooo care to explain what happened?" Adrien scanned the room, for the most part, it looked okay, but the couch looked as though it was meant to be a blanket fort but was miserably destroyed. 

"Nothing."

"Then why does it look like you were in the middle of binge-watching some show. I mean that's a lot of blankets and pillows." 

"Cause maybe I was and one can never have enough blankets and pillows." Adrien sighed knowing he wasn't gonna get any information out of him. Honestly, he was getting tired of talking to a pile of blankets and so he walked over and tried tugging the blankets.

"HEY--" The blankets were ripped off and Felix fell down the couch. His face was very pink and he had his phone in one hand still opened on the messages app. He squinted a little at it but was only able to make out part of a message because the screen brightness was so low. The only thing he saw was an underlined _at 8 pm_. Just as he was able to make that part of the message out Felix quickly got up from the momentary shock of being disturbed from his cocoon of fluffiness. 

"You know it's rude to disturb people." Felix brushed off his clothes, which happened to be some grey flannel PJ pants and a black shirt. 

"Anyways, I saw Ladybug passing by the windows while I was walking around the house, did she talk to you?" Felix paled a little at this question, before keeping a perfectly sculpted neutral face. 

"Nope." Adrien raises an eyebrow at this.

"You sureeee?"

"Yes, Adrien. Now, will you please go."

"Fineee, I'll find out why she was around here eventually."

With that Adrien makes his overly dramatic exit, leaving Felix in his mess of a room. He gets up from his pile of blankets and starts to drag everything back to its rightful place. Felix is glad that Adrien didn't press on about the copious amounts of blankets and pillows. Marinette and he had been watching through the new Ladybug movie while laughing at how wrong they got the whole dynamic of Ladybug and Chat. While it was a nice storyline, it didn't really reflect how the real Ladybug and Chat Noir felt about each other. Then to make things much more interesting by the end of the movie, just as she was about to leave Felix had worked up some nerve to ask if Marinette would be willing to go on a date with him tomorrow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felix woke up this morning actually feeling happy rather than regretting that he left bed. He got ready and soon was at breakfast choosing not to skip it for once. He basically was happy all throughout the morning a small smile on his face. Adrien was questioning this sudden change in mood but stayed quiet choosing to observe and see how this will play out. They arrived at school and went in together, for once. Adrien tried his best to make conversation with Felix but eventually, they fell into silence and separated Felix, going to sit on a bench, Adrien off to talk to Nino, Alya, and Lila. 

Felix sat on the bench sketching and sketching, getting lost in thought. He is then disturbed by a certain blonde-haired girl. 

"Hello, Felix."

"Hello to you too Chloe." 

They both shared a moment of awkward silence. 

"Anyways, I feel the need to point out that we need to still find a way to get rid of Lila once and for all."

"What seems to make you so determined to put an end to all of this?" Felix stopped sketching and looked Chloe in the eye.

"Well let's just say I realized how much of a good person Marinette is," Chloe starts off before she starts to stumble over her words, "Okay so maybe I knew a bit all along but seeing her go through all of this has made me sort of - uhh- I'm not sure -- umm-- Ugh, okay I just want Marinette to be happy, she makes others happy yet no one takes into account her own feelings."Chloe stares down at her lap, it looks as though she is replaying all the memories of Marinette helping people and even at times helping Chloe no matter how much of a brat she was. Felix puts a hand on her shoulder, his eyes filled with anger and determination. 

"Well find a way to make this right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you see the new heroes yesterday! They were so awesome dude!" Nino exclaims as Adrien walks up to the group.

"Oh, Adrien~ The new heroes yesterday! I helped Ladybug pick them!" Lila says. Adrien raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything opting to change the subject. 

"Are you okay Alya?" Alya smiles, although it seems a bit forced.

"Yep, everything is alright! So, Lila care to give us the scoop on who those new heroes were?"

"Sorry, Alya but I can't! Ladybug wants me to keep these heroes identities a secret! She would have given me her miraculous but sadly I'm not in good enough health to wield a miraculous." Alya nods taking in the information. Nino seems glued to his phone during the bit of conversation, but then his eyes go wide.

"Hey dudes! Look at this!" Nino turns his phone and on full display was a shot of the new Ladybug and mouse hero both in what seemed to be a very intimate embrace. Adrien deflates a bit if only his lady and he could actually be together. He wonders how the mouse girl managed to end up with this Ladybug. 

"Interesting! I have some more speculations as to who these two are." Alya gave everyone a conspiratory glance. Lila the picked up the conversation focusing back on herself. 

"So Adrien~ I heard next week there's to be a dance at school! Would you ~ummm," Lila trails off a bit feigning being nervous," Like to go with me?" 

Adrien hesitated to give a response he really didn't want to go but with Alya and Nino there he didn't want to seem like a jerk.

"I'm sorry but he already has a friend he's going with." His savior came in the form of the one and only Kagami. She walked up to Lila, her eyes like ice breaking through Lila's facade. 

"Oh..." Lila looked hurt as she walked away Alya trailing after her like the good best friend she was. Nino gave a quick "Awesome dude" and thumbs up before following along.

"So, want to actually go with me?" Kagami asked, her expression neutral but her eyes saying something different. "I don't want to force you like that girl, so note that it will be okay if you said no." Adrien smiled before giving a reply.

"I would be glad to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lila it's alright! Adrien might not see it now, but I'm sure we can get him to fall in love with you! We just need to make you the center of attention for the dance!" The two girls started planning as to how to make the dance special.

Nino, on the other hand, seemed a bit hesitant, his bro was clearly uncomfortable with Lila around, perhaps supporting this was not the best of ideas. He tried to talk to Alya but she was having none of it. He relegated himself to just sitting and trying his best to help out his bro, he'll let them continue so long as it doesn't get to the point of Lila kissing Adrien without his consent. At least with Mari, it seemed as though Adrien had some feelings towards her. 

The bell rang, speaking of Mari, she arrived into the classroom wearing a nice flowing pink dress, a flower crown of red roses on her head. Felix was next to her seeming lost in conversation with her while he had his arm around her waist. 

Chloe came in a hot minute after, seemingly waving goodbye to someone in the hallway. She then went to the back and sat right next to Nathaniel on the bench across from Felix and Marinette. The teacher walks in as soon as everyone else was seated and the day continues like normal.

Or rather as normal as one day could get.

Shit really hit the fan when Ms.Mendeleiev's class began. There was a substitute and of course, this is always when shit hits the fan. After the substitute went over the usual packet of stuff no one ever does during class, everyone started to group up with there friends. This, of course, meant that Lila had her posse of people around her desk, including the reluctant Adrien. She began to show off some of the pieces of her outfit for dance, saying that they were from many high-end designers who she has connections to.

"Ugh- I bet if she ever actually met any of those designers they would be utterly appalled by someone like her."  Chloe moves her things over to the back corner of the room where Marinette and Felix was. 

"I would assume that this is a scheme to get my cousin to like her. She hangs off of him like a leech, she's lucky it's just him because if it was me she would have already been expelled." Felix glares over at Lila. 

"Let's just forget about her for now." Marinette calmly says, she much rather just not bother with Lila. 

"Well -ugh- alright. Anyways have you started to plan for the dance-thing that's happening soon? I forgot all about it." 

"I think we all forgot about it with the wake of everything recently." 

"Well, in that case, why not plan for it now." Marinette and Chloe started talking about dresses and ideas while Felix occasionally made comments about certain things, he was more concerned about how Lila had been acting in regards to Adrien. He gets that weird feeling that something is going to go really wrong soon. 

And sure enough, his suspicions are correct a little while later. 

Adrien left for some reason, most likely the bathroom, and soon after Lila made her big announcement that she had to go to the nurse. It was quite dramatic, to say the least. She soon left by herself and everyone was left to worry. 

"I'll be right back." Felix's voice was ice cold, he was ready to finally put Lila in her place regarding this matter. Both Marinette and Chloe exchange a worrying glance. Clearly, something wasn't right.

"We're coming with you." Chloe's voice made no room for protests. She got up from her seat and Marinette followed silently, her eyes were filled with concerned. They all snuck around the substitute and quietly exited the room, somehow no one noticed them. Or maybe someone did and didn't care, either way, they still got out. 

Walking through the quiet hallways they began to formulate a plan.

"Alright, I'm going to go look for Adrien in the restrooms, Chloe you should look for Lila in the girl's restrooms, and Marinette should just look around any general spaces where the two might be." 

Felix and Chloe then split off making a dash for where they were going.

Marinette too split off searching everywhere she could think of till she came down the hallway which leads to one of the classrooms that are no longer in use but rather used as storage rooms, or as a club room. As Marinette raced down the hallway she spotted a girl carrying some heavy boxes, struggling to unlock the door.

"Do you need help?" Marinette asks.

"Actually yes! Could you please unlock this door!" Marinette grabs the keys from the girl and unlocks the door.

"Thanks uhh-"

"It's Marinette."

"Well thanks, Marinette, the names Allegra!"

"Has anyone else gone down this hallway?"

"Uh yah some girl with that model dude- uh- Adrien! Yep, they went down here saying that some teacher asked for them to get supplies. I showed them which room had the supplies they were looking for!" 

"Oh okay, which room was that." Allegra pointed at a door near the end of the hall, Marinette then thanked her and went to the room. 

When she tried to open the door it was locked. She tried several times but it wouldn't budge. This set off even more alarm bells in Marinette's head. After trying for a few more seconds she saw Felix. He immediately noticed her and ran looking panicked. 

"I can't find him. Chloe and I crossed paths but she came up with nothing, she's going to do another round around the building." Felix's voice was wavering, he was clearly nervous but trying not to show it. 

"I think they might be in here but I can't get the door to open!" Marinette was starting to become increasingly worried. So far she hasn't been able to hear anything, but she doesn't know if that makes it better or worse. Both Felix and her attempt to force the door open but their efforts are in vain. Marinette then remembers that Allegra had a key to the room maybe it works with this room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The doorknob moves a bit like someone was trying to open the door.

"Hey, Lila, I think someone is trying to get it. We should open the door." Adrien starts to cross over to the door but is stopped by Lila. 

"It's fine Adrien~"

"Umm, but what if it's a--" Adrien is cut off by Lila forcibly grabbing his arm pulling them together. She quickly forces a kiss on him. It lingers on too long as Adrien is in shock, unable to move. Eventually, it wheres off and Adrien starts to attempt to pull Lila off of him. He frantically tried to peal her of him but she fights him back, even more, pressing the kiss longer. After what seems like an eternity she breaks it off and the sound of the doorknob sounds more frantic.

"Don't say a word about this. I'm sure the tabloids would love a juicy story about the golden boy. After all, they'll eat up anything, all I need to do is just give them the story they want." She then picked up a box of random supplies before unlocking the door. As soon as she opened it, Felix, Marinette, and Chloe all fell down. Lila stepped over them before walking off leaving the four of them alone, which was odd. Felix scrambled up rushing over to his cousin. Marinette and Chloe following soon after. 

"Adrien are you alright?" Felix asked, his voice etched in worry. To everyone else, Adrien looked as though he had seen a ghost. He was pale, his hands trembling as they covered his mouth. Eventually, Adrien's knee buckled as the adrenalin from fighting Lila back wore off. Eventually, tears running down his face.

"I'm such an idiot. This is all my fault." He kept repeating those words as he soon regrets ever letting Lila continue on with her lies. Her lies were supposed to be found out, catching up to her, but instead, her lies have gone even worse. Marinette was right, he should have done something from the start. Now look at what she did, it could have been worse. All because he was an idiot.

All three of them sat on the floor across from Adrien, obviously, Lila did something. Felix then spoke, "Adrien this isn't your fault." He wasn't sure what happened to his cousin but clearly, he was not at fault, Lila is the only one responsible for her actions. Apparently, that was all that was needed for Adrien to start breaking down even more. Felix tentatively hugged Adrien, he seemed alright with, not recoiling from the touch but rather leaning into it. Soon Marinette and Chloe joined in hugging Adrien. 

Eventually, he calmed down enough to explain the story. What Adrien ended up explaining made everyone in the room get pissed off real quick. 

"That bitch..." Chloe was seething.

"How could she." Marinette was in disbelief that someone could stoop so low. Everyone was in disbelief. 

"We're putting a stop to her now."

 

 

Lila has gone too far and it's time for her reign to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i oop...


	9. Sleep? I don't know her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm quite sorry for the lack of updates for a while. It was never my intention to be gone for so long. Life just sorta screwed me over and thus I haven't really had a chance to write anything R.I.P.

Lila pouted as she looked around the store. Nothing, nothing!! Not a single dress will work! She needs something classy, something that is sure to wow everyone. She has everyone wrapped around her finger and she needs to make the most of it. She needs to grab the spotlight and keep it off of that trash designer, and her group of idiots. Since Adrien has decided his fate by going against her, she plans to make him regret it.

She continues to wander around the store, intent on finding the perfect dress. Just then, her 'bestie' arrives with the **perfect** dress. A long orange mermaid style dress with a side slit for her leg. While the design sounds simple it's the accents and small details which give it that wow factor. Just what she needs. 

"Adrien is sure to pay attention to you with this dress! It's perfect!!" Alya smiled while she held out the dress for Lila to take. 

"You're right it's just perfect."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WE NEED TO EXPOSE HER NOW!!" Chloe screamed. Still angry from prior events, she deserves to die a painful death. Not a literal death, Chloe would rather go to jail for something better. So a socially painful death it is. Kagami put a hand on her shoulder bringing her back from reality, oh she forgot they're in public, in a restaurant, she has an image to uphold. She let out a deep breath calming herself down. 

"It's utterly ridiculous. She has no sense of restraint and will do anything. We shouldn't hold back either." 

 

The rest of the group pondered their next move. 

 

Adrien looked very out of it, but still trying his best to come up with some sort of plan. He can't let everyone just come to his rescue, he needs to stand tall too. 

"Hmm, maybe we should wait till the dance," Adrien spoke before anyone else. "It would be a great time to disprove her. Think about it, I've heard tons of people talking about this, and it seems to be very important. So there's bound to be everyone to tons of people to witness her downfall." 

Adrien may have never attended a school dance, but to everyone else, it seems like such a big deal that it would be a prime spot for a drama-fest to occur.

"But that's like a week away!!" Chloe yelled. The table near them gave her a look, but she shot them her icy glare and they backed down. 

"Why wait so long! It's like asking for her to reek more havoc!" 

"Chloe I get you to want to fix this, but we can't just charge headfirst into this without a plan. I did it before and look at how easily Lila took advantage of that." Marinette gave Chloe a sad look, thinking about how easily people turned on her in an instant. 

"That Lila girl is cunning and to go against her means we need to be able to immediately disprove her. Which means we need to gather everyone we need at once to take her down." Felix said, his face giving away the fact that a plan is forming in his mind.

He immediately excused himself from the table. He briskly walked away claiming he needed to go to the bathroom but if everyone else wasn't so enamored with their thoughts of how to take down that human waste of space named Lila, they would have noticed that he walked in the wrong direction. Not even a moment later Marinette felt her phone vibrating, signaling that some had messaged her. She looked at it, it was Felix asking her to meet outside. And so she went outside. She found Felix who quickly pulled her to a small alleyway.

"We need Ladybug to take out Lila. She makes up the most lies about you, so clearly should Ladybug disprove them, then her credibility for the other lies will fall soon after."

Marinette's mind went back to when she first confronted Lila as Ladybug. She got a bit too carried away last time. But this time needs to be different, she has to be more calculated and hopefully put this whole mess behind. 

"Okay, Ladybug will be there."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next couple of days would be rather interesting. To Lila, it was as though the incident never happened. It seemed as though Lila just dug her heels deeper into her lies and double down on how dishonest Marinette was. I mean it wasn't really hard, now that she was friends with Chloe, everyone seemed to be even more adamant that _**she** _was the liar. Lila did a good job of painting a picture that only ruined Marinette even more. Marinette was supposedly leading on both Felix and Adrien, just for the sake of keeping Lila from finding any romance. 

She wouldn't do something so petty, she has better things to deal with, like figuring out how to take out Hawk-trash. Or something else, the point being she isn't sitting in her room always plotting on how she would make Lila's day miserable today. If anything it's probably Lila plotting, and planing in her room. It's rather pathetic if one we're to really think about it. 

Lila got up to go to the bathroom, claiming that she needed to touch up her make-up before class. As she walked into the bathroom she came face to face with the one and only Chloe Bourgeois aka the class brat. Over the past week or so, she has been slowly fading away from her usual ways, opting to wear her hair down, and a simple yellow sundress and white cardigan. Something has changed with her, obviously, this change is accredited to her newfound closeness with Marinette. Tch- She could have been a useful ally to Lila, but no matter those who wish to stand against her will surely fall. 

"Ugh- your here." Chloe scoffed and started to walk out before she was stopped by Lila's words.

"That wasn't something Ladybug would approve of, and here I was thinking you actually changed."

"Like you would know anything about Ladybug," Chloe replied. Her voice was sharp like an icicle. Clearly, Lila hit a nerve. Heh- Lila could easily take this in stride. 

"I would know a lot considering, _**I** _am her best friend. I can easily, tell Ladybug to revoke your miraculous. Hmph, she'll just see how right I was in the beginning when I told her not to give you a miraculous."

Chloe stormed out of the bathroom, leaving Lila to fix her make-up. 

 

 

 

Little did she know Chloe had her phone in her pocket  _ **recording**_ everything.

 

 

 

Everyone knows that Ladybug never gave her a miraculous, look at those news reports, Ladybug wasn't exactly happy with her at first. Chloe wasn't sure why Ladybug kept picking her to be Queen Bee, but Chloe is grateful that she is still chosen to be a superhero. Not like Lila would ever get that opportunity. None the less the more dirt the better. Chloe saved the recording before continuing off to class. She passed by the idiots she has to call classmates. All glaring at her as though she had killed someone's pet. But she couldn't care less, she has better things to give her attention. She walked back towards the library where her friends' both new and old wait for her. 

"I'm back, now where we're we?"

"Trying to find a way to get rid of that vixen for good. We can expose her but lying about being friends with Ladybug or about saving Jagged Stone's cat isn't really going to anything but ruin her socially. We need to make sure that she's completely barred from returning, being embarrassed isn't grounds to leave a school permanently." Felix huffed, they need something that could get her kicked out permanently, but then again she could just sink her teeth back in another school. 

"That's it!" Marinette grinned," She always is out for long periods time, claiming to be with Prince Ali. This could get her kicked out of school" 

A plan was starting form faster with each passing day. Unbeknownst to their classmates, Lila sits on a throne of lies, but soon it will all topple down

 

**and everyone will watch the mighty fall.**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felix really questions his life choices, like more than usual at this very moment. Here he was on top of the Eiffel tower, having an existential crisis at the ripe hour of 22:00. Normally he'd be locked up in his room watching whatever type of trash entertainment he was in the mood for that day, while in a cocoon of blankets and pillows. But here he was looking down on the city of Paris, questioning the life choices that have brought him to now. Honestly, while there are _**a lot**_ of downsides to getting to this, in the end, he admits that it was worth it.

He was never particularly close to his family, but over this little bit of time being here, he's managed to grow a bit closer than he ever was to his cousin.

He's also managed to find a friend in Chloe, although they've had their spats in the past it seems like shes been genuinely turning over a new leaf.

Kagami while he's not particularly close with her, he trusts her, the way in which she seems to care but has a hard time showing it reminds him of himself.

And finally, he thinks of Marinette. A girl who seems to radiate kindness despite how terrible life has been. She probably has seen her fair share of hardships on both sides the masks, yet in spite that, she's there for him, for Adrien, for Chloe, for Kagami, for really anyone she comes across. Honestly, he admires that, he would have been done with everyone a long time ago, and would have given up. Most see kindness as a weakness but to him, it is a strength. It's so easy to allow your heart to harden after being scarred by people. 

As Felix's thoughts start to wander deeper and deeper into the recesses of his mind, a certain red-clad superheroine brought him back to reality. 

"Ha- I see I'm not the only one, who couldn't sleep." She landed right next to him in one graceful swoop. 

"I normally don't sleep till midnight, I forgot that there were such things a people who have a decent sleep schedule." She started laughing, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah, we don't exactly have the best sleep schedule. But you never really have a normal sleep schedule after becoming one of the heroes of Paris." 

"At least you have an excuse, I just can't fall asleep. Anyways, why are you out?"

"I should ask you the same question." She gives him a smile, he can tell she's hiding stress underneath a kind smile. 

"I just kept thinking about my life choices. Out of all places I was brought to Paris." He sighs while leaning against the railing.

"Do you think it was a mistake for you to come to Paris?" Her smile drops, she leans on the railing as well, looking out towards the city that she protects.

"At one point I did," her attention is taken off of her city on the blonde boy next to her, "but you helped me to see the upsides of this move." He turned to face her, he took hands holding them as though they were a priceless masterpiece. Their eyes met, a rosy tint spread across Ladybug's cheeks. And then he pressed a delicate kiss to her lips. It was a sweet and tender moment between the two of them, even in all this chaos they managed to find each other. It's moments like these that make them not regret where life has taken them. After the sweet moment, they let go, bringing themselves back to reality.

"So, what was bothering you so much you had to run across the rooftops of Paris?"

"Haha- Well, ummm I was having trouble coming up with a design for the dance. I wanted to come up with something that was like all out, in representation of how we intend to wage a full out war on Lila. I don't really know, I think- I think maybe I'm overthinking it. I mean maybe I should draw less suspicion or something or maybe-" She started rambling on, letting out the days of frustration on this one design. Felix just let her pour out. Eventually, she caught on that she was rambling. 

"Ack- I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. I understand what it's like to not have a whole lot of people to vent to." He gave her a soft, reassuring smile. Her expression lightens with a small gesture. 

"Well then, want to come help me. I need a second opinion on what I should do." She stretched out a hand for him to take which he gladly accepted. And then they were off traveling through Paris, the wind blowing through his hair. He normally would be freaked out, but right now he felt a sense of peace and freedom as they glided across Paris. Eventually, they found their way to Marinette's home.

Felix entered Marinette's room through the roof hatch and he was met with a disaster. Papers carelessly balled up and tossed around the room. Swatches of fabrics laid all across her desk. Normally, Felix would mention something but his room has been a disaster ever since he has ended up in Paris. So he wasn't exactly one to talk. 

They climbed down the stairs and walked around trying to avoid the trash all over the place, eventually, they came up to her desk where a sketch of a pale pink dress laid on the page, maybe with a few tweaks this could become that wow dress that Marinette was looking for, and thus they set out to do just that. Eventually, they came out with a dress that will surely be befitting of a Queen. 

By then it was 02:00 and both of them looked like death. Marinette quickly transformed even though she'd rather be in bed, but how exactly was she supposed to explain Felix all of a sudden being in her room. And thus at 02:00 in the cover of darkness they left for the Agreste Mansion.

"I'm going to regret ever stay up this late in a couple of hours." She jumped from roof to roof, she felt high off the adrenaline of designing something so perfect and of course from jumping through the rooftops so late at night. 

"I've already given up all hope in actually sleeping tonight." Felix seemed wide awake as ever, unfazed by the fact that he can't tell anymore if it's morning or night. 

They eventually made it up to the open window in Felix's room. Shared a kiss before they parted. Both of them wishing they could stay with each other forever, for now, they'll have to settle with this. Ladybug jumped to the building across waving and blowing a kiss before finally running back to her house.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hmm~ Now this is something I didn't expect." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I made Felix sound a bit too much like me lol. I mean we're both done with life and have no sense of a sleep schedule.


	10. Stalkers and what is that I see? more trash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is that I see? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? ITS -------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all of you beautiful peoples! I would like to say thanks and that I'm so happy that everyone who did the last chapter took their time to comment!! I know i wasn't really proactive in commenting back but really I just have a tendency to not really know what to say and I just don't want to give everyone the standard thxs uwu comment. 
> 
> You can skip the rest if you want and get straight to the story but I just wanted to give my quick thoughts to some comments that I now have a proper answer to!!
> 
> 1) The person who seems to be commenting as Lila!! I actually find it very hilarious, I understand others get a bit peeved about this person but to me, it's pretty funny and cool and I really don't mind anyone who does that. But I do suggest maybe making an actual account. It would be really funny to see Lila posting fanfiction. Or at least something like a rant lol, definitely my next story I'm making a YouTuber AU. Plus I'm not really a comedian so I don't mind people making jokes where I couldn't really come up with much!! 
> 
> 2) Soramen~ Your comments are passionate and beautiful. They make me die while sitting in my Chem class. (My advice to all if you can get away without chem classes do it. I space out so much during lectures.) 
> 
> 3) VenVM~ Glad you find Felix relatable his personality in this story is more based on my friend, he's like the real-life version of Felix. It's also kinda why I prefer everything from Felix's perspective it's a lot easier since I get more of a distinctive voice from him. I think I sometimes make Marinette's personality a bit muddled with myself but I'm working on it!!

Gabriel looked at the security footage as it shows Ladybug swinging away from the mansion. Sadly his cameras didn't point to exactly where she came out of, what a convenient blind spot. But it was clear from the angle that she came from out of one the windows. Was she on to him? What was she exactly doing? So many questions raced through his mind but one thing was clear, in that convenient blind spot was the windows to both Adrien's and Felix's rooms. So now he needs someone to get information on them. Normally, he would just send Lila. But it seems based on reports that she doesn't have the best relations with Felix, and he's not quite sure how truthful Lila is about her relations with Adrien. So clearly he will have to try a different method. 

Just as he was starting to formulate a plan, he heard a small creak. The window was open and there was quite a draft, no wonder the door was creaking. 

 

~~~~

 

Lila walked into school today, a new story in hand, or shall we say lie. Her mind racing with schemes and how she plans to use the day for her purposes. As she walks into school expecting to be met with all eyes, and questions about her latest accomplishments, she finds herself cast aside There's a group of people in the middle  _ **not paying attention to her.**_  Completely unacceptable. She'll need to change that. So, she squeezed passed everyone in the group to get to the center of attention. There she finds Alya speaking with a raven-haired girl that she has never seen before. 

"Hi, Alya!!" Her voice dripped with all of the warmth a friend would have for another, this couldn't be farther from the truth. 

"Oh, hey Lila! Come over here! This is the new student in our class!! Her name is Hope !!" Alya dragged this 'Hope' girl along with her. Oh, how sweet another victim brought to her. The girl waved at Lila. She seemed to be a bubbly as Alya.  

"It's so nice to meet you, Hope! I'm Lila!!"

"Nice to meet you too!!" They go to shake hands, but thankfully Lila comes with an ace up her sleeve to get heads to turn. 

  
"OWW!! That's my bad hand!!" Lila grabs onto her wrist and gives off the appearance of writhing in pain. Everyone turns,  **perfect** , and pities Lila.

"I'm so sorry Lila!! She didn't know you had a sprained wrist!!" Alya quickly rushed over to her side. Hope's cheerful smile was replaced with a frown and narrow eyes. 

"If you have a sprained wrist, where's the cast or splint?" The class gasped at what she had said. Lila took this as a chance to bring up the tears even more, "My mother is having a hard time so we couldn't afford to see any doctors!" She then ran out crying, while holding her wrist. The class glared back, "That wasn't cool." Of course, Alya was the first to speak up. After that, the murmurs began. 

It seems as though Hope couldn't care less her cheerful attitude now soured and she left the scene. 

 

~~~~

 

Felix walked out of the car so happy to see Marinette, but his mood quickly soured when he watches the scene fold out in front of him. Bad luck is his superpower because it's like something at every turn is there to remind him of people can be... well let's just leave it at least than pleasant. 

This girl isn't as swayed by pretty words, but there's also something more to her. Felix has been around his fair share of people. But... The way her demeanor is so flippant, while even he can be understandably soured by Lila's stupidity, but her personality looked so lively only to be covered in ice as she walked off.  

Felix follows her to her locker. She doesn't notice him till she closes her locker door. 

"Are you here to tell how much of a horrible person I am?" She doesn't seem to least bit surprised to see him.

"No. Even I know that girl is a liar." At that, she perks up. Her cheerfulness coming back. 

"Well then, I'm Hope!" She smiles and grabs her belongings.

"Felix." They shake hands. 

Just then Marinette enters the room along with Chloe and Kagami. 

"Who's she?" Chloe points at her, eyes narrowed. 

"A person." Hope smiles back, however, the mischief in her eyes was quite evident. 

"This is Hope. She is a person with actual brains. We seem to be lacking those kinds of people." Clearly, these two believe they're the pinnacle of comedy. 

"Where's Adrien?" Kagami looks around, trying to see if he's maybe somewhere in the room.

"Photoshoot. It seems as though uncle doesn't like to give him that much of a break."

"So Hope? What bringings you here?" Marinette says.

"I happen to be here for a bit from America. My sister works as a news reporter and has been sent to Paris for a bit to cover on some international affairs. 

Marinette stiffens a bit at news reporter. A subtle reminder of Alya. 

"Anyways care to fill me in on who this Lila is?"

~~~~

 

To say the class is going great is like saying being a superhero is easy. At the far back, one row with Felix and Marinette and the other has Chloe and Hope. Everyone was paying 'attention'. Notes passed were around the class. Thankfully, or rather, unfortunately, the class was interrupted by the sound of the Akuma alarm. The one-alarm indicating the threat was inside the building. 

"Alright, class! File out of the building calmly!" Clearly, that didn't happen. 

Hope watched as Felix and Marinette ran off together, leaving Chloe behind. Odd she would think all three would travel together. Chloe was busy running off in the opposite direction. Something doesn't seem right. 

Hope quickly ran after Felix, after all, she was told to watch him. So that she did. She followed them, only to see them cut off to a corner. Just as she rounded the corner she bumped right into Felix. 

"Hello, Mlle. North." _What? How did he?_

"I see uncle sent you."

"What? How the hell did you figure that out so quickly?" 

"Simple logic really, this class is already crowded as it is, they should have sent you to another class. That and you appear in the Korean editions of your mother's Magazine. And she is a close associate with Gabriel."

"Wow, so I'm a model and my mother associates with your Uncle. Doesn't mean I was sent by him."

"We both know there's more to the story."

"And?"

"I'm giving you a chance." Her eyebrows raise in disbelief.

"We both know you're not doing this willingly."

"No shit sherlock."  

"So an offer, to get out of this and to do some good."

"Go on."

"Give me information on Uncle and his plans, in exchange, I'll get you a permanent ticket out of your mother's grasp."

"How do I know you won't backstab me?"

"I could ask you the same."

"My freedom will be riding on this."

"And so will mine."

"Deal."

They nodded in agreement. Clearly, this was an agreement made on two people's lives. 

 

~~~~

 

 

Today seemed like the perfect day to ruin. Of course when your hawkmoth every day is worth ruining. Terror reigned as the Akuma raged on destroying Paris.

 

Today was one of  **those days.**

 

The days in which hawkmoth has a bit more of a plan than usual. 

 

This Akuma seemed to be far more powerful than the last ones. Which means, reinforcements. First the Bee miraculous was given the Chloe. One might think, that's a bad move, but when the miraculous can change your appearance entirely then clearly Chloe was needed. Next the Dragon miraculous was given to Kagami. Finally the Wolf miraculous was given to Felix.

Just as he transformed he stopped Ladybug.

"Wait! I have an idea about someone else we should bring."

And that's how the Fox miraculous was back into action. While Marinette didn't really trust giving a miraculous to someone who she's only known for one day, however, she trusts Felix. So ruining across the rooftops and a plan was brought into action. Obviously, Chat had been more than surprised to see this set of heroes. Normally, she brings in Carapace and Rena Rouge or even Queen Bee. But here she was with a new holder for 3 miraculous, and one brand new miraculous. They took down this villain with such skill that, it seems as though everyone had wielded a miraculous before. Except for the Fox holder, while good in her own right, she was clearly struggling at some points of the battle. 

Everyone watched the video footage in awe except for 3 people in particular. Alya, Lila, and Nino. The two of them had been replaced, while Lila was just angry at Ladybug not losing. The class was so happy to see everyone defeat the Akuma, but were in particular theorizing about the other 4 holders. It was lunchtime and everyone was having a ball with the news about these heroes. Felix sat at the back just watching how things unfolded. It was entertaining. He and Adrien we're eating lunch peacefully until Chloe marched into the room and went straight to them.

"Let's go."

She dragged both of them out of there. Waiting at the end of the hallway was the other three girls. 

"You're going to fill us in on her." Chloe jabbed a finger at Hope, who sent a mischievous grin and wink at Chloe.

"Happy to meet you too!"

Adrien would describe her as being a lot like Plagg, which can be both good and bad. Depends on how you see it, also depends on how much camembert you can take. So Felix did as Chloe asked. 

"She's going to be our spy of sorts. For both Lila and Adrien's father."

"How?" Marinette questioned.

"Well, simple really, as long as Adrien's willing to go with the plan." Adrien's head turned after he heard his name.

"What exactly do I have to do?"

~~~~

 

The next day Hope came in with a small box. It was gift-wrapped beautifully and tied up with a red bow. She was walking in with Adrien chatting about the latest superhero news, not knowing that either one of them had fought side by side just the day prior. They entered the room to a few looks and a few glares. There perched on the seat right next to Adrien's seat was Lila, she was talking to Alya, while Nino was nowhere to be seen. He seems to be more absent nowadays. Hope was slightly pushed by Adrien, the plan needs to go into action now. 

"Hey, Lila I'm sorry about yesterday." She placed down the box, her cheerful demeanor was filled with a bit of edge but sadly, people in this class a bit more blind than the regular population. Alya smiled as Lila accepted the present. _"_ _Another servant for me," Lila thought._ Hope and Adrien made small talk with Lila as they waited for class to begin. Felix passed by with Marinette, he gave her a side glare, a reminder of what's at stake. 

All throughout the day, Hope did her best to make herself look like both a great friend, but also a threat to Lila's chance of being Adrien's girlfriend, not like she had a chance. Lila said nothing but her nerves were on endpoints. 

Marinette was getting a kick out of Lila's frustration, while Hope was getting all of the information she needed in order to make the plan work. Just two more days and the plan will be ready for action.

Everyone convened in Le Grand Paris, in one of the private dining rooms. 

"Okay so," Marinette got up from her seat and started pacing around while continuing her speech," we have a list of lies that without a doubt can be easily disproved. We know exactly how to get them disproven, now all we need is the final nail in the coffin."

"Which is?" Kagami asked.

"Getting undeniable proof that Lila, forced herself onto Adrien, giving her the chance to be permanently out of our lives, not just school." Adrien cringed a little at the thought of what happened, frankly he rather not bring it up ever again, but at the same time, it was necessary in order to get her out of his life. Hope paled a little, being the only one who wasn't there to witness it.

"So you want to get a restraining order too, and maybe some jail time." Hope stated.

"Correct," Adrien responded. 

 

 

"Then let's make this happen."

 

~~~~

 

Felix and Adrien sat down with Hope.

"So care to go over what Father has discussed with you so far."

"It would be my pleasure!" Her smile looks too much like a fox that caught its prey. 

"It's all really simple, he's looking for the connection between the two of you, and Ladybug." She was way too happy for the news that she carried, both Felix and Adrien went pale.

"From the looks of it, both of you know something or rather someone."

 

"Fine, I do at least, but we aren't going to get into that." Both of them were surprised by Felix's sudden admission. "But we're keeping that under wraps, we need another story to explain how today and yesterday went so you can report to Uncle."

And so a cover story was made about what transpired and soon Hope was sent on her way to do her task. Adrien sighed before putting a hand on Felix's shoulder.

"You need to tell me what's going on with you and Ladybug. Why do you have some connection to her?"

"I could ask you the same question." Felix reflected away from the question.

 

"Fine, I'll tell you what's going on!" 

 

 

 

 

**"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY PEOPLES PLEASE READ!!!!
> 
> As you can probably tell I'm kinda slow with updates and I'm kinda looking for someone to help me with writing or at least be a beta reader!! Either would be a big help!!! Please comment below or hit me up on Instagram @ari__hearts!! I really want to continue but I also want to change from updating once a month or once every other month!!
> 
> Also just want to say please leave some comments about how I did with implementing the new character!! I tried my best not to seem like she was some all-powerful character, or at the very least my goal was to use her as the bridge between all three parties since I couldn't find an already existing character with a motive to help infiltrate Lila's kingdom of lies, and Gabriel's kingdom of ice. I see how so many people introduce characters that are so beautifully done, I only hope that I did a good job!!


	11. Not an actual chapter lol just a quick note

Hey dudes I know im not exactly the most frequent uploader lol but I just wanted to say shit came up and I won't be updating till around Christmas time. I'd figure I just let you know, instead of disappearing... I might come back earlier but for now, expect me to be back around the end of December. 

 


	12. hello darkness my old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some things i have to say

So first things first: 

I'm not dead (That's always a plus)

 

Now in regards to the storyline.

 

I kinda realized that:

1) While I don't particularly hate it, I know I could have done better. 

2) I'm going to split my focus and finish this version, but also start working on a different version of this story. Something that has more heart and meaning I guess? I'm not sure how to explain it but at least I have a better idea of what I'm doing. 

The new version's first chapter should be up sometime tomorrow or the following day. 

This story won't be updated until either Saturday or Sunday. 

 

Thanks for all the supportive comments and kudos. Have a good day/night wherever you may be. 


End file.
